Du Sang Et Des Cendres
by Anger-lola
Summary: "Quand tu te croiras à l'abri, quand tu t'y attendras le moins, Kol Mikaelson, il y aura du sang. Et ta joie, ta rédemption, tout se changera en cendres dans ta bouche." Ils suivaient la même ligne, la même destinée. Tout s'assemblait. Tout avait un sens. KOL/OC - Past/Present - NOUVEAU CHAPITRE A JOUR LE 15-10-2018
1. ARC I - CHAPITRE I

**CO-POSTE SUR AO3**

* * *

 **ARC I - KOL  
**

* * *

 **I**

 _Il se souvenait…_

 _— Oh, Kol Mikaelson... Tu ne le savais pas ? avait-elle demandé avec un sourire de chat repu._

 _ **(Tais-toi. Ferme-la. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.)**  
_

 _Et dans ses yeux noirs de sorcière brûlaient les feux de l'Enfer.  
_

* * *

 _Deuxième-putain-de-millénaire et quelques années… et le monde n'avait pas changé. Personne n'avait changé._

 _Souvent, dans un sursaut, ces parties de lui qu'il avait cru taire à jamais revenaient il rêvait._

 _Tout vampire, même après un millier d'années d'existence, devait s'endormir et baissait la garde pendant quelques heures._

 _La plupart du temps, il rêvait du passé. Il rêvait d'eux - sa famille - quand ils étaient encore insouciants et humains, quand la magie puissante coulait encore dans ses veines, quand la promesse de son règne sur le monde était encore sur les lèvres de leur mère._

 _Ces derniers temps, après ce néant morbide qu'avait été son sommeil forcé, après qu'on lui retire la dague que Niklaus lui avait enfoncée dans le cœur, il rêvait d'_ _ **elle**_ _. Encore plus que durant ces derniers siècles, durant ces instants maudits où elle croisait sa route_. _Il revoyait chaque instant de son existence, il revoyait son visage alors qu'il pensait l'avoir oubliée._

 _C'était un poison qui se diffusait dans sa chair, sans un bruit._

 _Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir : ça le mettait mal à l'aise, ça le rendait fou. Son inconscient errait vers ces années de vie où elle avait été là. Ces milliers de fois où ils s'étaient croisés, détestés et aimés, sans doute. Peut-être._

 _Il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il pensait à cette fille. Elle réveillait en lui des choses qu'il aurait aimé oublier, qui lui donnaient envie de massacrer la terre entière. Il inquiétait ses frères et sa sœur, lorsqu'il plongeait dans une folie meurtrière et impulsive._

 _Il n'aimait pas penser à elle. Il détestait ressentir ces émotions humaines et désagréables qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être après tant de siècles, tant de sang, tant de haine… Le temps ne s'arrêtait jamais. Son humanité était éteinte, sa magie était éteinte. Tout avait brûlé il y avait plein longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça recommencerait, encore et encore, qu'il serait incapable d'effacer les souvenirs brûlants qu'il avait d'elle. Qu'il serait sur le point de devenir ce qu'il avait toujours honni._

 _Il était l'Originel le plus craint, le plus dangereux de ce foutu monde. Il avait fait trembler des cités entières, il avait les connaissances d'un millier d'hommes… Il était celui qui inspirait le respect à Niklaus lui-même._

 _Mais pas quand il avait le malheur de penser à elle, de rêve d'elle. Pas quand elle était là._

 _Un Mikaelson qui avait un point faible était un vampire déjà mort._

 _Kol avait eu un cœur, un jour, comme toute sa fratrie. Ils en avaient tous un, vieux de plusieurs siècles. Un fossile. Il était simplement fait de pierre. Cependant, cette fille avait la capacité de gratter la surface jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effrite, jusqu'à ce que la pierre commence à se fissurer. Jusqu'à ce que ça saigne. Inlassablement, sans même qu'elle le veuille réellement._

 _Il se souvenait. Il rêvait._

 _Elle réapparaissait là où il l'attendait le moins, le mettant dans une colère monstrueuse, le repoussant dans ses retranchements. Elle avait don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle lui faisait regretter chacune de ses précédentes actions. Elle lui donnant envie de ne plus rien ressentir, pas même la joie d'une orgie sanglante, pas même le plaisir. Elle lui coupait le souffle. Il se souvenait alors qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'oxygène pour continuer à vivre._

 _Et puis, elle disparaissait de nouveau. Il savait que ça arriverait à chaque fois. Mais il continuait, lorsqu'elle croisait sa route, à espérer que quelque chose change, que quelque chose arrive, qu'on lui explique comment arrêter tout ça._

 _Elle disparaissait comme une putain de voleuse, comme un putain de paradoxe et elle parvenait à entamer un peu plus les remparts de pierre qu'il avait construit, brique par brique, pendant plus d'un millénaire. Elle emportait avec elle une partie de lui, de la poussière, une partie encore humaine qu'il pensait envolée._

 _Il l'avait revue et il avait voulu fuir, comme un lâche. Combien y avait-il de chances pour qu'elle se trouve pile à l'endroit que Klaus avait choisi pour les réunir ? Qu'ils aillent tous brûler en enfer._

 _Il avait voulu quitter cette foutue ville et ne plus jamais y revenir, mettre le plus de distances entre lui et elle. Entre sa famille –dont les liens étaient putréfiés depuis longtemps- et lui. Très vite. Il voulait qu'elle meure, qu'elle s'en aille pour_ _ **toujours**_ _, avant que l'histoire ne se répète, encore et encore et encore… avant qu'elle parvienne à le briser en mille morceaux, à l'usure._ _ **Lui**_ _. Kol Mikaelson. Elle le ferait, elle pouvait le faire. Et Kol voulait la tuer. Il le pouvait. Il le devait._

 _Survivre comme un dieu parmi les vampires, comme une légende, n'était pas sans sacrifices et elle était la dernière chose qui retenait encore ces parties de lui qui auraient dû disparaître, même si elles étaient parfois douloureuses. Elle faisait partie des ruines, des vestiges de ce qu'il avait été il y a bien trop longtemps. Elle était un putain de virus._

 _Il suffisait qu'il fasse taire ces relents d'humanité qui réapparaissaient de temps à autre. Une seule et unique fois pour avoir le courage de…_

 _Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas._

 _Cette fille était une malédiction depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Idiote, mutine, agaçante. Elle était la même que dans ses souvenirs et pourtant si différente à la fois. Elle n'avait jamais réellement changé. Il y avait des différences, bien sûr. Elle n'était plus tout à fait la même, et il ne serait jamais plus ce qu'il avait été, lui non plus. Tout changeait et pourtant, ils suivaient toujours la même histoire, le même fil conducteur._

 _Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'approcher,_ _ **jamais**_ _, il savait qu'il n'était plus fait pour ça, et qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été. Pourtant, il continuait à la poursuivre comme un chien fou, même s'il savait comment cela se terminerait, parce qu'il avait toujours été impulsif et égoïste, il avait toujours été trop orgueilleux. Et même s'il voulait à tout prix fuir dans la direction opposée et vivre son éternité dans ce monde moderne qui n'attendait qu'un roi pour le gouverner, il restait. Pas pour sa famille, non. Pour cette foutue fille. Sa famille n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui, préférant l'enfermer dans un cercueil quand il devenait le petit frère trop gênant. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Qu'elle crève._

 _Il espérait parfois que cela se termine autrement. La notion d'espoir était pourtant devenue bien abstraite, à ses yeux._

 _Ça n'avait jamais été le cas, mais le serait-ce aujourd'hui ?_

 _Le serait-ce demain ?_

 _Kol la laissait fouiller les recoins sombres de son âme, en sachant pertinemment que cela pourrait être dévastateur pour tout le monde. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour les humains qui rampaient dans le noir à la recherche d'un abri. Il la laissait réveiller les émotions stupides auxquelles il ne croyait plus, qui lui donnaient envie de foutre cette ville à feu et à sang._

 _Il la détestait._

 _Elle était tout le contraire de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il avait jadis été et elle parvenait à apaiser la violence et la colère qui se consumaient en lui. Elle parvenait à détourner son attention des massacres, de sa violence. De son envie de vengeance, de son envie de sang. Elle parvenait presque à le rendre prévisible._

 _Il la méprisait pour ça. Il voulait la tuer avant qu'elle ne puisse lui sourire, qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes._

 _Parfois, il parvenait à oublier son visage et le son de sa voix il oubliait presque tout d'elle, l'enfermant quelque part au fond de lui, là où elle ne causerait aucun dommage, là où il enfermait les souvenirs de sa vie passée._

 _Quand il la voyait de nouveau… il restait persuadé qu'il aurait assez de cran pour la détruire le lendemain, pour la vider de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'un corps exsangue, de la pourriture, dévoré par les insectes… Il n'en resterait qu'une infime poussière. Peut-être qu'il brûlerait son cadavre et qu'il disperserait ses foutues cendres jusqu'aux quatre coins de cette maudite planète._

 _Néanmoins… Elle existerait toujours._

 _Les échos du passé, les ombres de cette fille, de ce qu'elle avait été, les fantômes qu'il avait connus et qui avaient son visage, tout le hantait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas disparaître pour toujours ? Pourquoi continuer à toucher les braises encore fumantes s'il savait pertinemment qu'il se brûlerait les doigts ?_

 _Il se souvenait…_

 _Il se souvenait du bruit de ses pieds nus sur le sol quand elle courrait sur les sentiers. De son air mutin lorsqu'elle le défiait, lorsqu'elle le taquinait. De ces manies étranges qu'elle avait. Du frémissement de ses lèvres quand elle était énervée, ou qu'elle pleurait._

 _Elle avait dit :_

 _ **Attrape-moi.**_

 _La texture de sa peau quand elle l'avait laissé la toucher pour la première fois. De leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, couvertes de leur sang qui se mélangeaient. Il s'était senti fort, il s'était senti bien._

 _Il s'était senti vivant._

 _Il avait promis :_

 _ **Je les tuerai tous pour toi.**_

 _Ses yeux vifs et d'un bleu profond, mais limpide. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait encore plus blonds que ceux de Rebekah. La manière dont les éclats du soleil rendaient parfois sa tunique transparente, dévoilant ses formes, ses hanches, ses seins… Elle lui avait causé ses premiers vrais émois._

 _Ses lèvres, qui parfois remuaient trop, mais qu'il voulait embrasser._

 _Il se souvenait de l'Angleterre. Des corsages serrés et alléchants qu'elle portait parfois._

 _Sa naïveté agaçante._

 _Elle avait ordonné :_

 _ **Vous devriez m'appeler par mon titre, Monsieur Mikaelson.**_

 _Son air outré. Son air effarouché. Son air faussement bagarreur. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à une mouche. Elle était comme un chaton qui venait de naître et qui sortait ses minuscules griffes en pensant qu'il s'en sortirait._

 _Elle était…Une putain de maladie, la peste, le choléra, ce putain de cancer. Ce putain de spleen._

 _Putain de merde, que Nik le foute de nouveau dans son cercueil._

 _Il devait être maudit. Puni pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il ferait ensuite._

 _Il devait partir. Elle devait disparaître. Il devait arrêter toute cette histoire._

 _Il songea :_

 _ **«Quand tu te croiras à l'abri, quand tu t'y attendras le moins, Kol Mikaelson, il y aura du sang. Et ta joie, ta rédemption, tout se changera en cendres dans ta bouche. »**_

 _Sauf s'il la tuait avant. Sauf s'il redevenait une fois pour toutes celui qu'ils avaient toujours craint._

 _Mais pour l'instant, il se souvenait…_


	2. ARC I - CHAPITRE II

**CO-POSTE SUR AO3**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 **« Si on savait modérer ses désirs, on éviterait bien des maux. » Etienne-François de Vernage.** _Les maximes et réflexions._

* * *

 _ **Année 989**_

 _« Tu n'es qu'un bébé, Kol. Qui pleure sous les jupes de sa maman. Bou hou-hou. »_

Il avait pleuré, de rage et d'humiliation. Mais il avait _neuf_ _ans_ , que pouvait-on attendre de lui ? Que pouvait-elle attendre, au juste ?

Bekah avait ri, comme si cette fille avait sorti la meilleure blague au monde. Ses grands frères avaient peut-être pitié, en le voyant bouder et fixer la petite fille d'un œil morne. Mais ils le laissaient se débrouiller : Elijah et Nik préféraient courir après les filles (pourquoi s'infliger tant de souffrances, ça, il se le demandait) plutôt que de le défendre. _Défends-toi seul, ce n'est qu'une petite fille, elle est plus jeune que toi, Kol. Arrête un peu de pleurnicher._

Ouais. Des emmerdeuses.

.

.

.

C'était facile à dire. Cette stupide gamine ne faisait que le tourmenter et le ridiculiser depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de parler. Et il semblait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait fondu en larmes, parce que cette teigne l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang – _jusqu'au sang !-_ lorsqu'il avait voulu jouer avec elle et sa sœur. (Ses frères ne prenaient pas le temps de l'emmener et il n'avait pas d'autres choix.) Il avait fini par lui tirer les cheveux, vicieusement, et elle s'était défendue en jetant son genou osseux dans ses testicules. La douleur avait été _affreuse_. Elle n'oublierait _jamais_ les sanglots de souffrance qu'elle lui avait arrachée ce jour-là et Kol était certain qu'il l'entendrait s'en moquer pour toujours.

.

.

.

Cette fille était _insupportable_. Une petite peste agressive qui mordait, griffait, crachait... Mesquine et méchante. Elle était gentille et souriante avec tous les autres. Elle était gentille avec Bekah. Elle était gentille avec _Nik_. Tous les autres gamins du village. Tous, sauf lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne savait pas _pourquoi_. Au bout d'un moment, ça l'avait rendu triste, puis il avait été jaloux et enfin il avait été profondément _vexé_. Pourquoi le repoussait-on constamment ? Savait-elle qu'il serait un sorcier, plus tard ? Est-ce que ses frères continueraient aussi à le dédaigner quand il serait aussi grand qu'eux ?

Il en avait fait une affaire personnelle et ne perdait pas une minute pour se venger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tous deux par se bagarrer et qu'ils soient punis. Ils se fixaient comme des chiens affamés, boudant dans leurs coins respectifs, devant leur maison. Elle, décoiffée et souillée de terre, le nez en sang. Et lui, le visage griffé, ou mordu, retenant ses larmes de frustration.

.

.

.

Cette fille était un garçon manqué. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était aussi _mauvaise_ et qu'elle le détestait _._ Oui. C'était forcément pour ça. Elle passait son temps à se battre, à grimper aux arbres et elle mettait de folles idées en tête à sa sœur, des idées qu'une fille ne devrait pas avoir. La chasse, la course, la _désobéissance._ Bekah l'adorait et elle commençait à devenir aussi sournoise qu'elle. Kol la _détestait_.

Elle le lui rendait au centuple.

Une fois, lorsque le printemps commençait à réchauffer la terre, elle l'avait poussé dans un buisson d'orties. Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans leur hutte, pour lécher ses plaies et ruminer sa rage. Tout ça parce que deux jours avant, il avait ri lorsqu'elle était tombée d'un arbre et s'était disloqué l'épaule. Et même avec une articulation abîmée, elle avait réussi à piquer son orgueil à vif.

Mikael, son père, l'avait tourné en ridicule devant toute leur famille parce qu'il laissait une _fille_ gagner. Seuls Elijah et Nik avaient été solidaires, pour une fois.

Au dîner, il avait entendu sa mère lui faire une leçon de morale, dans la hutte juste en face de la leur. (Il avait fallu qu'ils soient voisins, histoire d'être obligés de se croiser plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. C'était injuste.) _Une jeune fille ne devait pas se comporter comme ça, une fille doit être sage et apprendre à devenir une bonne épouse. On ne doit pas répondre aux hommes, on doit…_

Il était plutôt d'accord. Qui voudrait épouser une fille aussi folle ?

Ses grands frères pouvaient bien le taquiner, et Rebekah lui dire qu'il en pinçait pour elle, il savait que c'était faux. C'était _dégoûtant_. Ils se détestaient depuis si longtemps que c'était presque devenu une routine. Elle avait toujours fait partie de son univers et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la supporter.

.

.

.

 _ **Année 999**_

« _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Mikaelson ? »_

Et puis, il eut dix-neuf ans et elle eut seize ans. Sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas vu devenir cette gamine changer. Et quand il le remarqua, alors qu'il devenait lui-même un homme, il était déjà bien trop tard. Il lui semblait que la veille, elle était encore une petite fille stupide et le lendemain, une femme. Juste comme ça.

La petite fille trop maigre avait vu sa beauté fleurir aussi vite que l'arrivée du printemps. Ses formes s'étaient épanouies, un sourire espiègle et charmeur avait remplacé les moues enfantines. On ne pouvait plus la confondre avec un garçon. _Non_. Pas quand une flopée de jeunes hommes du village tentait de la courtiser, parce qu'elle était bien née et surtout parce qu'elle était magnifique et encore _pure_. Depuis quand pensait-il qu'elle était _magnifique_?

Il y avait encore peu de temps, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _tous_ ses frères s'intéressaient aussi véhément aux filles. En les regardant passer, en leur courant après comme des animaux en rut. Il avait finalement fini par rejoindre le rang.

Kol la regardait, cette fille, qui passait son temps à le défier, alors qu'elle aurait dû le _respecter._ Il observait ses boucles d'un blond pâle qui caressaient son dos et sa poitrine ronde, dont les tétons apparaissaient sous les tissus de sa robe blanche. Il avait senti l'émoi, il avait senti le désir et il avait eu des pensées violentes, vengeresses. _Pour toutes ces fois, pour toutes ces fois où elle m'a ridiculisé, je pourrais me venger, je pourrais la forcer à me montrer ce qu'elle cache là-dessous. Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait, je suis sûr…_

Et même s'il avait déjà connu quelques femmes avant elle, plus mûres et plus expérimentées, aucune n'avait su le rendre si fiévreux, si affamé.

Il l'avait regardé, cette catin, les pupilles dilatées, tout ce qu'elle voulait laisser voir. On aurait dit qu'elle _voulait_ qu'il l'observe. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait _exprès_ de le narguer avec sa robe presque transparente qui laissait voir ses chevilles délicates et ses pieds nus.

Naïve et toujours aussi stupide, inconsciente des pensées lubriques de tous ces garçons qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Avec qui elle acceptait de danser autour du feu. Pas avec lui. Jamais avec lui. Elle le traitait toujours comme un moins que rien, un enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps. Il était blessé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il deviendrait, de la puissante magie qui coulait déjà dans son sang, qu'il sentait vibrer en lui. Il devenait plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. _Elle verrait._

.

.

.

Il devint obsédé par cette fille, qui était à ses yeux plus belle que les autres et qu'il dévorait du regard. Plus avec colère, mais avec un fervent désir, une envie bestiale.

Il ne respirait plus lorsqu'il la regardait virevolter dans les bras d'un autre homme les soirs de fêtes, telle une nymphette capable de rendre fous une troupe entière d'hommes. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? De ce qu'elle _lui_ faisait ?

Elle aimait plaire, sans doute, elle aimait sentir leur attention sur elle, mais elle n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce que cela impliquait. De ce qu'était le _sexe_. De ce qu'ils feraient si elle leur en donnait l'occasion.

Kol la voulait, lui aussi. Les pensées qu'il entretenait à son égard auraient pu lui faire fermer son clapet et elle aurait enfin appris où était sa place. Ce qu'était la pudeur qu'une femme devrait avoir.

Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, de ses grands yeux bleus innocents, pendant qu'il la prendrait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette qu'il était un homme, qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le respecte. Et il la laisserait tomber, il la laisserait pleurer, pour se venger de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Elle ramperait à ses pieds — il en était persuadé — et il lui ferait l'honneur de la prendre, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit que lui, qu'elle ne parle que de lui. Jusqu'à ce que son honneur soit rétabli.

Kol fantasmait chaque nuit, imaginant la manière dont il l'aborderait demain, imaginant ce qu'elle dirait s'il faisait toutes ces choses qui le tenaient éveillé la nuit – ces choses qu'il serait pourtant bien incapable de faire et qui le frustraient encore plus.

Elle le repoussait à chaque tentative d'approche et il devait admettre que son orgueil en prenait encore un sacré coup. Il voulait la prendre, la mettre à genoux devant lui, comme il le faisait tous les soirs dans ses rêves moites. Il était convaincu de pouvoir y arriver, jusqu'à ce que ses résolutions ne disparaissent avec le lever du soleil.

Il était plutôt celui qui rampait à ses pieds, comme un chiot perdu, dans l'espoir de pouvoir toucher la peau blanche et vierge qu'elle cachait sous sa robe, de pouvoir la découvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il la connaisse par cœur. S'enivrer de son odeur. Il voulait voir le plaisir s'étendre sur son beau visage encore si innocent. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle lui faisait, qu'elle sente à quel point il était frustré, à quel point il la désirait et peut-être, peut-être alors… _Non._

Kol la regardait et il se demandait si la peau de ses cuisses était aussi blanche que ce tissu qui la protégeait jalousement. Il se demandait s'il aurait un jour l'audace de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

Sous la clarté du matin, sa tunique laissait deviner les courbes gracieuses de son corps aux plus curieux d'entre eux ses seins –depuis quand avait-elle des seins ?-, ses hanches, son ventre... Si elle se retournait et que les rayons du soleil la caressaient, il pouvait apercevoir ses fesses. Il serrait les dents, il proférait mille insultes à son égard, en silence, mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. _Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? Est-ce qu'elle le fait exprès ?_

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence cette fille l'avait emprisonné, sans jamais avoir tenté de le séduire.

Un jour, il l'aurait. Lui, Kol Mikaelson faisait le serment qu'elle serait à lui. Tôt ou tard. Qu'il aurait enfin ce qu'il désirait, que cette fois, ce ne serait pas Finn, ou Elijah et encore moins Klaus, mais lui et uniquement lui. Un jour viendrait enfin son heure de gloire, où tout le monde prendrait conscience de ce qu'il était réellement.

Et il l'aurait.

 _Juste une fois._

.

.

.

 _ **Année 1000 – Printemps**_

Après de longs mois à l'épier et attendre dans l'ombre comme un prédateur patient, Kol vit son heure arriver durant le printemps de l'année suivante. Il avait grandi, il était plus puissant. Il avait vingt ans et il était un homme. C'était le _moment_.

Il la surprit un jour, au crépuscule, alors qu'elle rentrait seule d'une cueillette, un panier solidement accroché à sa hanche. Elle était pieds nus comme toujours. _Elle mangeait toujours ses foutues pommes._ Il se souvenait de chacune des fois où il l'avait vue frotter la peau du fruit sur sa robe, plusieurs fois, en cercle, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci brille. C'était presque compulsif. Ça le rendait malade.

Pour une fois, elle n'était pas accompagnée de Bekah, qui avait décidé de la suivre partout où elle allait, comme si elles étaient toutes deux des sœurs siamoises.

— _Anna_. Seule dans les bois. Tu n'as pas peur des loups affamés qui pourraient rôder dans le coin ?

Il s'était appuyé contre le tronc blanc du chêne, et il arborait un rictus moqueur. La jeune fille avait sursauté et le panier tomba sur le sentier de terre. Quand elle le vit, une lueur sauvage éclaira son visage. Elle avait repris son habituelle moue hautaine, qui semblait lui être réservée depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Ce n'était guère impressionnant, à présent. Elle était plus mignonne qu'effrayante.

— Va-t'en, Kol. Avant que tu te mettes _encore_ à pleurer.

Elle voulait le dénigrer, l'ignorer, le faire se sentir petit et faible. Mais il ne l'était plus. Il la dépassait d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres à présent et elle n'était qu'une jeune fille fragile et mince tandis que les muscles s'étaient développés sur son corps de mâle.

Il lui saisit le bras lorsqu'elle se baissa pour ramasser les pommes qui étaient tombées de son panier. Elle se redressa vivement, mais il eut le temps de la plaquer contre le vieux chêne blanc qui avait toujours jouxté le village. Il tenta de maîtriser la colère qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait entendue ouvrir la bouche. Il aurait aimé qu'elle la garde fermée et qu'elle ne l'utilise… qu'à bon escient.

C'était un peu rude comme approche, il devait bien l'admettre. Tout se passa si vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de se débattre et Kol ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, impulsif et guidé par des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais su maîtriser. La peau pâle de son dos racla contre l'écore, lui arrachant un cri de douleur ou de surprise. Elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle le gifla sèchement et le bruit de sa paume contre sa mâchoire résonna autour d'eux. Elle fit s'envoler une nuée de corbeaux au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils croassaient sinistrement, furieux d'avoir été dérangés, avant que le calme ne revienne sur les sous-bois, à demi plongés dans l'obscurité.

Auparavant, il se serait enfui, la main contre la joue pour apaiser la douleur. Avant, ils avaient été des enfants. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Kol redressa la tête et fixa son visage rouge de colère. Il soutint son regard bleu — si bleu, avait-il déjà remarqué qu'ils étaient si clairs ? — et il sourit en la regardant se débattre pour sortir de son étreinte. Sans résultats.

Petit à petit, la rage se transforma en peur et elle essaya de nouveau de le frapper. Il arrêta son geste facilement. Il commençait à la connaître et pouvait anticiper la plupart de ses gestes. Anna respira profondément et elle plissa les yeux. La colère était toujours flamboyante sur son visage, malgré tout. Ses traits, quelque part, n'en étaient que plus jolis. Il avait beau se persuader du contraire, il aimait le côté sauvage de cette fille et il songeait qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi obsédé si elle avait été aussi soumise qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

— Tu vas regretter ça, _Mikaelson !_

Sa voix tremblait de rage, mais il y avait de la peur derrière tout ça. Kol la maintenait contre l'arbre, les mains serrées sur ses poignets tremblants, profitant pleinement de sa victoire. Il se rendit compte que son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. S'il y prêtait attention, en fermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir ses seins fermes qui se pressaient contre lui à chaque inspiration. Quelque chose en lui s'éveilla, quelque chose de brûlant, de violent, qui asséchait sa bouche.

Il ne répondit pas à sa menace, trop intrigué par les sensations qu'elle éveillait en lui, par les picotements qu'il ressentait dans ses membres, sur son épiderme, _partout_. Il avait déjà ressenti le désir, le plaisir aussi, mais ça avait été bref rapide et sans fioritures. Comme si on soulageait une vulgaire crampe, un besoin immédiat. Après, tout était terminé, on en parlait plus. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en profiter, d'en découvrir tous les secrets. Comme lorsqu'il se délectait de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il l'utilisait. Le pouvoir. _Jouissif._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il sentit le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait, acidulé. Elle sentait la pomme. Il avait envie de lécher chaque parcelle de peau, de promener son nez entre ses seins, sur son ventre (qui porterait un jour ses héritiers, qu'elle le veuille ou non) et de s'arrêter dans la toison vierge et blonde (il était sûr qu'elle était blonde) qu'elle cachait sous sa robe.

Il voulait la lécher jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne pour toujours du goût qu'elle avait. Il voulait que son prénom soit sur ses lèvres chaque nuit que les dieux leur offriraient. Il avait entendu Niklaus en parler, _une fois_. Il disait qu'il avait déjà fait ça, avec la catin des Petrova. Il en parlait comme s'il aimait ça. Elijah était vert de jalousie. Kolavait toujours trouvé ça _dégoûtant._ L'acte, en lui-même, était utile et agréable. Son père disait que ça canaliserait le pire des hommes. Mais mettre sa bouche _là_ , c'était autre chose. Pour quoi faire ? Il se l'était longtemps demandé et au final, Nik avait fait naître un fantasme honteux et inavouable.

 _Il voulait savoir._ Est-ce qu'elle aimerait ça ?

Elle resta immobile et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait lu sur son visage. Elle semblait suffisamment effrayée. Avait-elle une idée de ce à quoi il pensait ? _Non._ Sans doute pas. Il savait qu'aucun _homme_ n'avait eu l'audace de l'approcher d'aussi près. Aucune jeune fille respectable ne se laisserait faire. Cette pensée le rendit nerveux et excité. Il se rendit compte de son érection douloureuse, qui lui vrillait presque les reins et il se décolla légèrement d'elle, ignorant si elle l'avait remarqué ou non.

Il tenait toujours ses poignets entre ses mains et elle ne chercha pas à se débattre, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier. Elle semblait calme et soutenait son regard, mais il y avait à l'intérieur une lueur de peur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il n'aimait pas tellement.

Elle semblait étonnée, effrayée même, de le voir capable de lui tenir tête, après tant d'années.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je vais crier, menaça-t-elle, et mon père va te tuer pour avoir seulement osé…

Sa voix tremblait.

— Oh, ça va. Je ne t'ai rien fait.

 _Pas encore…_

D'un autre côté, la peur qu'elle ressentait l'excitait. Il jeta un œil distrait au panier renversé. L'odeur des pommes mûres qui se dégageait d'elle revint le titiller. Il déglutit, sa salive lui semblait tout à coup plus épaisse que d'ordinaire. Son pouls s'intensifia et il eut beaucoup de mal à résister à l'envie de forcer un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Pas maintenant._

Il garda son calme et lui fit un sourire moqueur, charmeur. Il voulait en profiter, il voulait qu'elle le _respecte_.

— Mais je pourrais peut-être te donner une raison de crier et de te plaindre à ton _papa_. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon. Peut-être que tu devrais avoir _peur_.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes. Interminables. Anna semblait effarée. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Kol se demanda si on l'avait déjà embrassée. Il voulait la toucher. Il voulait…

— Tu ne me feras rien, Kol. Tu ne me feras aucun mal.

Sa voix était ferme, encore autoritaire et il fut presque impressionné par la force qu'elle démontrait. Les autres filles de son âge auraient pleuré, supplié peut-être. Mais avait-elle seulement une idée précise de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ? Elle était vierge. Inconsciente. Elle était, au final, encore une enfant. On ne parlait pas des choses de la vie aux jeunes filles. La plupart d'entre elles découvraient les mécanismes du sexe pendant leur nuit de noces.

Il était tout aussi surpris par l'audace dont il faisait lui-même preuve. Était-ce le vin qu'il avait bu avec ses frères et Rebekah, derrière le dos de leurs parents ? Était-ce le crépuscule qui tombait comme un voile autour d'eux et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait qui le rendait si entreprenant ?

— Au contraire, Anna. Il y a tellement de choses que je peux te faire _maintenant_ …

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, si près des siennes. Ce serait si facile de l'embrasser. De prendre ce qui devait lui revenir. Ils avaient suffisamment joué au chat et à la souris, elle l'avait suffisamment humilié ces dernières années devant sa sœur, devant ses frères, aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était que justice.

Il rapprocha ses hanches des siennes et il vit ses yeux innocents s'écarquiller de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit son érection contre elle. Elle se figea, immédiatement, comme un petit animal acculé. Il émit un petit rire moqueur.

— Je peux faire bien plus avec mes mains que de te frapper. Je peux faire plus avec ma bouche que t'insulter.

Il voulait qu'elle ait peur. Il voulait qu'elle baisse enfin les yeux, il voulait qu'elle paie pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle cesse d'être aussi sauvage. Il voulait…

— Je peux te prendre avec ma bouche, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes folle et que tu supplies les dieux de te tuer…

Elle émit un soupir et rougit, mais il ne sut pas interpréter les émotions sur son visage. Il ne sut si elle était en colère, si elle trouvait ses paroles outrageantes. Ni même si elle comprenait ce que ça voulait dire. Peut-être imaginait-elle simplement un baiser. Il ne la toucha pas. Il n'en eut pas le courage. Il ne faisait que reproduire le fantasme qui avait trop longtemps hanté ses nuits, se délectant de la puissance qu'un homme pouvait avoir sur elle. _Qu'il_ pouvait avoir sur elle. Ses propres paroles le faisaient rougir, lui aussi. Il le sentait il sentait la chaleur se répandre sur son visage et dans ses entrailles, l'interdit l'excitant plus qu'aucune autre femme avec laquelle il avait pu baiser depuis que son père avait dit de lui qu'il était un homme. Il bluffait. Et elle sut lire en lui.

La peur s'estompa de ses yeux et elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse presque la goûter.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répéta-t-elle.

Sa voix était douce, presque charmeuse, et il crut que son cœur allait imploser. Anna se rapprocha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lentement. Elle était maladroite et n'avait aucune idée de comment faire, mais Kol n'en avait rien à faire.

Le baiser était timide et tremblant, mais dès que leurs bouches se frôlèrent, Kol crut devenir fou. Il sentait ses pouvoirs, sa magie, répondre aux émotions puissantes qu'il ressentait, bouillonnant dans ses artères. Il la désira encore plus. Il lâcha ses poignets et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, impatientes et pendant un moment, ce fut laborieux. Elle ne suivait pas le rythme qu'il voulait, et son inexpérience était encore plus frustrante. Ses mains remontèrent avec prudence sur ses hanches, découvrant les courbes appétissantes sur lesquelles il avait longtemps fantasmé.

Il voulait qu'elle ouvre la bouche, mais elle garda les lèvres closes, répondant avec hésitation à l'assaut des siennes. Kol désespéra un peu plus et ses mains glissèrent sur ses côtes. Il se demanda si elle le laisserait caresser ses seins, si...

Tout à coup, ses dents acérées se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal et le faire saigner. Il glapit et s'écarta rapidement. Pas assez vite. Son genou s'enfonça dans son entrejambe avec une force étonnante. _Encore_. Il avait presque oublié quel effet ça faisait. Il avait presque oublié que tout futur sorcier prometteur qu'il était, il n'était pas à l'abri de cette souffrance testiculaire et universelle. Il s'écarta d'elle en glapissant comme un stupide chiot. Son érection, qui aurait pu durer des heures, disparut en une seconde. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était inefficace. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux pendant un moment. Il avait cru s'évanouir.

Il l'entendit émettre un son entre le rire et le grognement. Plié en deux comme il était, il la vit se baisser pour ramasser les pommes tombées de son panier. Elle agissait sans se presser, en continuant à glousser nerveusement. Ce n'était pas vraiment moqueur, c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il était peut-être allé trop loin.

Kol se sentit stupide. _Bien sûr. Bien sûr. C'était du Anna tout craché._ Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si des larmes de douleur avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. _Bien joué._

Anna se redressa en même temps que lui et il tenta de ne pas grimacer en sentant la torsion violente dans son bas-ventre. Il était certain qu'il aurait un hématome qui durerait des jours et qu'il serait incapable de s'asseoir confortablement pendant un long moment. Il se contenta d'essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le dos de sa main, étonné de voir qu'elle avait réussi à le faire saigner et il la vit s'éloigner de lui, lentement. Elle tremblait encore légèrement.

— Un jour, tu le regretteras Anna, cria-t-il, mais la menace était peu crédible dans sa voix.

Elle se retourna et ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, virevoltaient autour de son visage, lui donnant un air inquiétant dans la tombée de la nuit. Elle était en colère, ses traits habituellement doux s'étaient obscurcis et ses yeux brillaient. Il la trouva encore plus belle que jamais.

— Tu as peut-être grandi et tu penses me faire peur, Mikaelson. Mais tu ne m'impressionnes pas.

— Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu m'appartiendras. Tu verras.

Il vit la rage sur son visage, sauvage, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

— Je ne veux pas de toi, Kol. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

Il aurait dû respecter ses souhaits. On l'avait élevé de cette manière. Il aurait dû. Mais il lui avait adressé un rictus moqueur, plein de promesses, en la regardant s'éloigner. C'était comme s'ils avaient parié. Et cela ne le découragea pas.

Il avait été sûr de deux choses, ce soir-là :

Premièrement, ce n'était pas qu'une question de vengeance ou de soumission. C'était un désir viscéral, une obsession dévastatrice. Elle faisait battre son cœur de passion. Et c'était ça qui brûlait dans ses veines, qui rendait sa magie plus virulente, moins malléable.

Ensuite, sournoisement il était tombé profondément amoureux d'elle. Il perdait tous ses moyens, et le peu de contrôle qu'il avait de lui-même.

.

.

.

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Sans réfléchir, parce qu'il était loin d'être prêt. Sur un simple coup de tête. Il avait soumis l'idée à sa mère, qui l'avait répétée à son père, dans le plus grand des secrets. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Il n'avait pas envie que toute sa fratrie le sache. Que Rebkeah le lui répète.

Cela avait pris plusieurs jours, parce qu'il n'était pas le premier à marier. Ses frères aînés se battaient pour la même femme et Finn … avait autre chose à faire, semblait-il. Il avait profité d'un moment où il révisait avec sa mère, car ses pouvoirs qui se développaient et pouvaient devenir incontrôlables s'il ne s'entraînait pas pour lui souffler ce qu'il _voulait_ au creux de l'oreille. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre Esther et Kol, car il était le seul de ses enfants à aimer la magie et à montrer une prédisposition pleine de promesses. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pour le différencier de ses aînés. Et son père Mikael écoutait toujours sa femme. Après tout, il avait bien le droit d'avoir _quelque chose_ ou _quelqu'un_ rien qu'à lui.

Henrik était toujours avec Nik. Ces deux-là semblaient inséparables, malgré leur différence d'âge. Kol aimait bien Elijah (quand il ne courrait pas après Tatia). Rebekah trouvait toujours un moyen pour l'emmerder et préférait nettement Niklaus. Finn se trouvait trop vieux pour lui adresser la parole pendant plus de deux minutes. C'était peut-être ce qui avait décidé ses parents.

Il avait regardé Mikael se diriger vers la hutte d'Anna ce matin-là et s'entretenir avec le chef de famille. Son père était réputé pour être un homme fort et intelligent qui n'avait été honoré par les dieux que d'une fille unique, qu'il protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il pouvait devenir violent et dangereux, quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps et Kol avait eu beaucoup de mal à contenir son impatience. Lui serait-elle promise ? Après tout, elle était en âge de porter des enfants et elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Ils finirent par se serrer la main d'un air entendu et Kol qui suivait leur entretien depuis l'entrée de leur hutte ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. C'était le genre de sourire qu'Anna aurait détesté.

Quand Mikael entra de nouveau dans leur chaumière, ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde, et l'espace d'un instant le visage dur de son père se détendit. Il serra son épaule, d'une poigne forte.

— Je suis désolé, mon fils. Elle est déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre.

Kol ne répondit rien. Ses mains se contractèrent sur ses genoux et il fixa le vide d'un air perplexe. En lui, quelque chose se brisa et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Quelque chose qui le rendit nauséeux. Il était amoureux d'elle, peut-être depuis la première fois où elle l'avait frappé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et on venait d'étouffer dans l'œuf tous ses plans. Tous ses fantasmes qui le tenaient éveillé la nuit, tous ses rêves d'amour où il apercevait ce qui aurait pu être leur foyer, ce qui aurait pu être à _lui_.

Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion irréalisable. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. _C'était une vaste blague._

Il ne montra rien de sa douleur, de sa fierté blessée, cependant. Il n'explosa sa pas, il parvint à maîtriser ses émotions, sans doute pour la première fois.

Il la vit alors quitter sa maison d'un pas rapide, il entendit des cris, qu'il ne comprit pas et il vit qu'elle pleurait. Son père la regarda partir, baissa les bras et fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde et Kol sentit la haine l'envahir. Le père d'Anna finit par disparaître et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il se demanda pourquoi elle pleurait et puis il se demanda si elle avait écouté la conversation, si elle avait entendu qu'elle serait bientôt mariée. Il se demanda à qui. Il imagina le corps de cet homme brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que de la cendre et de la poussière d'os.

Kol la suivit du regard et la vit disparaître dans la forêt, sa robe accrochant les branches et les pierres qui bordaient le sentier, ses pieds nus s'écorchant sans qu'elle n'y prête à attention. Il se souvint qu'il devait répondre à son père.

— Il y a d'autres femmes, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Quand il voulait, il savait se maîtriser. Il n'y crut pas lorsqu'il s'entendit, mais cela sembla suffire à Mikael qui serra de nouveau son épaule d'un air entendu avant de se détourner de lui.

Kol fixait l'extérieur sans bouger, regardant tous ses rêves partir en fumée. Le village continuait à vivre autour d'eux et il entendait d'ici les parents d'Anna se quereller. Il ne chercha pas à écouter les paroles. Il s'en fichait.

Il savait qu'il avait le _pouvoir_ de changer le destin, de changer les choses.

Kol avait toujours été déterminé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il avançait vers les grottes, au fond des bois.

Il avait plu et le sol était glissant, l'air sentait la terre et la moisissure, mais il régnait une sérénité apaisante tout autour de lui, seulement entrecoupée du bruit de la faune. Quelque part, sur un arbre à l'extérieur, une mésange chanta avant de prendre son envol.

Il écouta longuement avant d'entrer, essayant de savoir si quelqu'un l'avait suivi. _Non._ Il était sûr que non.

Il savait qu'elle était là, parce que lorsqu'ils étaient tous des enfants, ils aimaient se cacher ici durant les soirées estivales et se raconter des histoires effrayantes sur les hommes-loups et les tribus de sauvageons qui vivaient au sud d'ici. Ceux qui tuaient les enfants dans leur sommeil, égorgeaient les hommes et prenaient leurs femmes. Les enfants du village étaient écœurés, mais tout aussi fascinés. Ces histoires d'horreur les tenaient éveillés pendant suffisamment longtemps, on entendait les chuchotements complices, les gémissements d'effroi. Parfois, l'un d'eux pleurait. Ça résonnait jusque dans les profondeurs des grottes.

Les autres ne venaient jamais la journée, mais il arrivait que certains jeunes s'y réunissent la nuit, à l'insu de leurs parents. Il arrivait aussi, les nuits de pleine lune, qu'ils s'y enferment tous et attendent l'aube en écoutant les hurlements des loups.

Si elle devait se cacher, c'était ici qu'elle serait.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'à cet endroit, jusqu'à cette maudite fille. Il était déjà en chemin, avant même d'avoir songé à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Et elle était là, recroquevillée contre le mur de pierre sur lequel ils avaient jadis gravé leurs noms et Kol fut étonné de la voir pleurer. De lourds sanglots. C'était un moment intime, trop étrange pour lui. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et elle peinait à respirer, la tête enfoncée entre ses genoux, sa robe était sale et déchirée. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

— Anna ?

Elle refusa de le regarder et se contenta de secouer la tête, de douloureux sanglots la faisaient hoqueter par intermittence. Kol avança de quelques pas et il écouta un moment ses pleurs, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait la consoler ou rester planté là. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ils avaient passé leur temps à se hurler dessus, jamais à se dire des mots tendres.

Et c'était ce qu'il aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

Au bout d'un moment, le silence retomba. Elle renifla.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui arrive, Kol, murmura-t-elle. J'ai vu et j'ai entendu ton père ce matin.

 _Ah._

Peut-être que son père lui avait fait une farce, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas été promise à un autre que lui. Peut-être qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Bizarrement, il aurait préféré cette perspective.

— Vous êtes tous pareils, vous les hommes. Je refuse qu'on choisisse à ma place. Non. _Jamais_.

— Ils vont te marier ?

Il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Il pensait encore que c'était une vaste blague. Il savait que c'était la vérité, il le savait pertinemment, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle le regarda alors, ses yeux larmoyants brillaient de colère.

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Je suis sûre que tu es content, que ça te fait plaisir.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce n'était pas de la joie. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle l'épouse lui, parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps… Il aurait pu la rendre heureuse. Il le pouvait encore.

Il lui avait murmuré ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle allait subir en tant que femme, dans les bras d'un autre. En avait-elle seulement idée ? Peut-être pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette horreur arriver.

— Ils m'ont vendue, Kol. Ils ne vont pas me _marier_. Ils ont mis un prix sur moi comme si j'étais un _animal._ Il…pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Pourquoi mon père ferait ça ?

Le désarroi était visible sur son visage pâle. Elle se redressa et s'approcha, la haine prenant rapidement la place de tout le reste.

— Et toi… toi aussi. Tu _croyais_ pouvoir me forcer, tu penses aussi que je n'ai pas le droit de choisir ce que je veux… de faire ce que je veux. C'est à ça que je sers ? C'est à ça que ta sœur va servir ? Nous, les femmes, nous vous mettons au monde et vous pensez que nous vous appartenons ?

Kol regarda sa colère et sa tristesse exploser devant lui, en mille éclats, tandis qu'elle s'approchait en le pointant du doigt, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans son sternum.

Elle aurait pu être adorable, si la conversation ne lui paraissait pas si sérieuse.

— Ce n'est pas juste ! Je vous emmerde tous, devant tous les _dieux_ de cette maudite terre !

Si son père, si les hommes du village avaient la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle pensait, de l'hérésie dont elle faisait preuve… elle risquait beaucoup. Il l'admirait.

— Ne me hurle pas dessus, je n'y suis pour rien.

Il devait être livide, parce que tout venait de s'effondrer devant lui et sa colère commençait à prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. La voir ainsi, lui parlant à cœur ouvert pour la première fois lui crevait les entrailles.

Anna se calma et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, mollement. Au loin, le torrent émettait un doux clapotis et résonnait dans la grotte. Elle s'agenouilla, parce que ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux créaient un voile ondulé devant son visage. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la mousse verte et humide qui recouvrait le sol.

Il l'admira pendant de longues secondes, pendant qu'elle se calmait, inspirant profondément. Elle ravala un autre sanglot. Il s'était trompé. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle était terrorisée. Kol se lécha les lèvres, hésita longuement et il posa enfin la question qui lui serrait la gorge depuis le tout début.

— A qui ? À qui veulent-ils te marier ? Je peux le le ferai si tu me le demandes… si tu…

Il avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour le tuer, pour faire brûler le village s'il le désirait. Il en était persuadé. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle n'aurait rien à lui donner en échange, mais ce ne serait que mensonge. Il voulait beaucoup d'elle, il voulait…

Il s'était accroupi devant elle, une main tendue pour toucher son épaule, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'elle releva vivement la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux bleus étaient si brillants qu'il se perdit le fil de la conversation. Elle ne tarda pas à le lui rappeler :

— Si je fais _quoi_ ? Hein, Kol ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que _tous_ les hommes veulent ? Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Tu ne peux rien faire. C'est trop tard. Ça ne changera rien.

Elle avait les traits tirés et rougis, mais il la trouvait encore très belle. Elle dévoilait, pour la première fois depuis des années, une fragilité insoupçonnée qui lui donnait envie de la serrer contre lui pour la protéger. Elle semblait se rendre compte, naïvement, qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, elle non plus et qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'être naïve. Ni de croire que ses parents seraient différents. Pourquoi le seraient-ils ? La meilleure des choses aux yeux d'un père, était de marier sa fille à un bon parti afin d'engendrer une descendance, d'assurer leur survie. De créer des alliances. C'était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Avait-elle était stupide au point de ne pas le savoir ? Elle n'était pas encore prête.

— Ils vont me marier à un descendant des sauv... du peuple du sud.

Elle réprima un frisson de terreur, de dégoût peut-être, puis ferma les yeux une seconde. Kol ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu tant cela lui paraissait absurde.

— Quoi ? Aux sauvages du sud ? Les sauvages qui détruisent les villages et…

Et qui violent les femmes des hommes tombés au combat. Qui égorgent les enfants devant leurs mères. C'était dans toutes les histoires qu'on racontait, dans leur village. Anna ne répondit pas elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle connaissait aussi ces histoires. Elle réprima un frisson. Kol déglutit avec difficulté, imaginant ces dangereux guerriers à la peau hâlée et burinée poser leurs mains ensanglantées sur elle. Sur sa peau blanche. Serait-elle toujours immaculée et innocente quand le sauvageon en aurait fini avec elle ?

— Pourquoi ? Ton père…

— Mon père pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. C'est un accord de paix. Et ils ont payé. Très cher. Il pense que... Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense.

— Je pourrais…

— _Non_. Tu ne peux pas. Et je sais à quoi tu penses, Kol. Le _tuer_ ? Sérieusement ? Tu as entendu parler d'eux ? Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire si tu t'attaques à eux ? Si mon père ne respectait pas sa promesse ? Tu crois que je peux dire non ?

Elle renifla, comme pour réprimer un rire, même si elle était loin d'en avoir envie. Il songeait à les tuer jusqu'au dernier, pour qu'ils ne puissent plus s'approcher d'elle, ni de leur village. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait les exterminer afin qu'ils ne la prennent pas, afin qu'ils disparaissent, qu'ils ne restent plus rien d'eux que les légendes qu'on racontait. Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient qu'un tas de cendres fumant.

Anna n'avait aucune idée de la puissante magie qui coulait dans ses veines et dont il avait hérité qui faisait parfois peur à sa propre mère s'il restait aussi instable et déraisonnable. Elle l'avait peut-être déjà perçu, mais sans jamais la comprendre. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il avait en tête, elle se contenta de le fixer, sans ciller et de se relever lentement.

— Tu crois pouvoir me sauver ? Tu ne ferais que m'enfermer dans une autre cage. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle leva fièrement le menton.

— Et peu importe ce que tu pourrais offrir à mon père pour ça. Ça ne pourra jamais égaler l'accord qu'il a passé avec eux. Il ne mettra pas le village en péril, Kol. C'est trop tard.

— Je peux empêcher tout ça, Anna.

Il était si sérieux, si sûr de lui, qu'elle s'était tue. Quelque chose, une promesse silencieuse, un pacte, flotta entre eux et elle crut en lui. Elle ne savait rien de lui, en fin de compte, elle ne savait pas de quelle famille il descendait, du _pouvoir_ qui lui avait été transmis.

Elle dut le sentir, ce jour-là, dans les grottes. Elle dut percevoir les vibrations qui irradiaient de lui, tant il était déterminé et en colère. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et pour la seconde fois, il y vit de la peur. Non, de la véritable terreur. _Je peux tous les tuer si je le veux. Jusqu'au dernier. Je peux empêcher ça._

Elle lui demanda, en murmurant ce qu'il voulait en échange, mais elle le savait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre. Il avait honte, mais c'était l'égoïsme et son arrogance qui avait parlé.

Il l'interrogea du regard. Elle baissa la tête, dans un silence de mort et se redressa.

Elle commençait à le voir comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Il désirait plus que tout qu'elle le voie autrement. Que toutes ses craintes disparaissent.

— Combien de temps ?

Il brûlait, il se consumait, il voulait les voir morts.

— À l'automne, répondit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle avait perdu tout son courage, toute sa flamboyance. Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant que dire et Kol se perdit dans l'immensité bleue et triste de ses yeux. Tout à coup, son visage prit un air déterminé, concentré. Elle fixait le vide, sur sa droite et au-dessus de son épaule. Elle leva ses deux mains jusqu'à sa nuque pour repousser ses longs cheveux sur le côté. Il vit qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, même si elle tentait de sauver les apparences et de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle dénoua les lanières qui maintenaient sa robe en place, doucement.

Kol vit la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux comme s'il n'était pas réellement là, avec elle. Le bruit du tissu froissé, celui de sa propre respiration et des pieds nus d'Anna sur la pierre humide quand elle bougeait. Il se souviendrait de ces bruits, du souffle qu'il avait retenu, des odeurs de la grotte pendant toute sa vie.

Elle était nue juste devant lui, offerte, comme il en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps. Elle pouvait être à lui s'il s'approchait, s'il tendait le bras pour la toucher. Elle lui donnait ce qu'une femme avait de plus précieux en échange de sa protection, parce qu'elle était désespérée, parce qu'elle était en état de choc, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir d'autres choix.

Pas parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste à ce point. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il la voulait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'il lui promettait, elle ne croyait pas tout à fait en lui. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle semblait presque inconsciente. Elle était comme groggy, le visage vide de toute expression. Elle ne pouvait même pas le _regarder._

Ses yeux sombres, brillants de désir et d'une passion refoulée, glissaient sur son corps, sur les endroits qu'il avait imaginés chaque soir. Ses seins ronds et leurs mamelons roses, son ventre blanc et ses hanches pleines… Il ne voulut pas regarder plus bas. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Pas comme ça.

Il la regarda alors dans les yeux, mais elle évitait son regard. Ce qu'il vit sur son visage lui déplut fortement. Ce vide, comme si tout s'éteignait progressivement en elle, comme si elle ne résidait plus dans son propre corps.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il avait beau se convaincre du contraire, se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait, il voulait qu'elle le veuille, qu'elle le désire, qu'elle y prenne du plaisir. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit facile. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se donne à lui à contrecœur, qu'elle pleure pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, qu'elle sanglote après et qu'elle ne puisse plus le regarder dans les yeux ensuite.

— Non.

Elle le regarda alors, les yeux écarquillés et elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de parler. Instinctivement, elle couvrit sa poitrine pour se soustraire à sa vue.

— Non ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, se faisant violence pour ne pas la toucher, pour ne regarder que son visage. Elle se tendit instantanément et il serra les dents, détestant les réactions défensives qu'elle avait en sa présence. Elle ne s'était jamais conduite comme ça.

Il se pencha pour ramasser sa robe, sans la quitter des yeux et la lui tendit, les dents grinçant les unes contre les autres.

— Habille-toi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Elle obéit, ses mains tremblaient. Cet animal blessé et acculé, celui qu'il avait eu sous les yeux à ce moment précis lui brisait le cœur. Ce n'était pas _elle_.

Il lui tourna le dos et avança vers la sortie, réprimant sa colère. Contre elle, contre lui-même. Contre tout le monde.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

 _Elle n'avait jamais rien compris._

Kol s'arrêta et fixa la sortie pendant une seconde, refusant de se retourner parce qu'il pourrait dire des choses qu'il regretterait.

— Pas comme ça. Jamais comme ça.

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle avait été prête à se donner à lui, à se sacrifier, parce qu'elle était désespérée. Et ce n'était pas Anna. Ce n'était pas du tout elle. Il aurait pu la prendre, il aurait pu s'en réjouir. Peut-être qu'une fois ceci fait, peut-être qu'une fois que ses pulsions auraient été assouvies, elle lui serait sortie de la tête.

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ne pourrait pas faire ça.

Et même s'il n'obtenait rien en retour, même s'il devrait souffrir et la regarder tous les jours sans jamais pouvoir la toucher, il honorerait la promesse silencieuse qu'il lui avait faite.

 _Les tuer. Jusqu'au dernier._


	3. ARC I - CHAPITRE III

**CO-POSTE SUR AO3**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 **« Laissez battre et brûler deux cœurs si bien ensemble leur vie est un fil d'or qu'un nœud secret assemble, il traverse le monde [...] Ne les déliez pas ! Vous les feriez mourir. »** Marceline Desbordes-Valmore, _Les pleurs, la vie et la mort du ramier._

* * *

 _Ce sourire satisfait, ce sourire qui en disait trop. Il lui donnait la nausée. Il voulait l'arracher à cette femme, il voulait lui crever les yeux pour et…_

— _Tu ne le savais pas, Kol Mikaelson, répéta-t-elle._

 _Et ce n'était plus une question, c'était une affirmation. Le rictus mauvais de la sauvageonne s'agrandit et pendant une seconde, elle ressembla à une démone. Pendant une seconde, Kol crut que la terre allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir._

 _Il sentit une sueur froide, âcre, courir le long de ses tempes et il voulut s'humecter les lèvres, mais sa langue était trop lourde, trop sèche. La sensation désagréable s'intensifia, une douleur qui durerait – il ne le savait pas encore- une éternité._

 _ **Non. Non. C'est impossible. Elle ment. Elle… Ce sont tous des menteurs.**_

— _Va. Va voir par toi-même. Va voir ce que ton arrogance a causé, Kol Mikaelson._

 _Et il y était allé. Oh, oui. Il y était allé._

.

.

.

 **Année 1000 – Printemps**

Elle lui donna rendez-vous à la grotte, quelque temps plus tard.

Il avait fait en sorte de l'éviter, de ne plus la croiser, partant avec ses frères dans les bois le plus longtemps possible afin d'oublier la détresse d'Anna. D'oublier qu'il était parti la queue entre les jambes quand elle lui avait donné l'occasion de la prendre (elle avait été faible, si faible, il aurait pu… il voulait…). Il n'avait pas _pu_ et l'occasion ne se présenterait peut-être plus.

Il lui avait fait une promesse. Et ça, il était sûr de pouvoir la tenir. Il se plongeait corps et âme dans les parchemins d'Esther, testant la magie qui palpitait en lui. _Oui. Il serait assez fort._

Il avait réfléchi. Il avait maintenu sa décision celle de l'aider, celle de les réduire à néant quand ils viendraient pour la prendre. Il avait simplement eu besoin de ne pas la voir, parce que chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son corps nu devant lui, il voyait son regard apeuré et triste, il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa cage thoracique. Kol n'avait pas pu _regarder,_ pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Quand il pensait à cet instant presque surréaliste tant cela ne ressemblait pas à Anna, il ne voyait que ses yeux mornes et vides, qui ne le fixaient même plus. Il n'avait qu'un souvenir terne, dont il ne voulait pas.

Il avait eu besoin de se recentrer.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à ses pulsions, d'agir de manière irréfléchie. Il devait se montrer malin, plus malin que devait faire comme Elijah. Il le pouvait il était tout aussi intelligent. On le lui avait toujours dit. Mais si sa rage prenait le dessus…, il ferait de terribles erreurs. Il avait donné sa parole et il n'avait pas le droit de la rompre. Peu importait si elle se donnait ou non à lui ensuite, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir les mains de ces sauvages sur sa peau blanche, la souillant à jamais, la soustrayant à l'univers dont elle avait toujours fait partie.

Ensuite… Peut-être l'aimerait-elle, peut-être cesserait-elle de le regarder comme si elle le détestait, comme s'il allait lui faire du mal si jamais il la touchait.

Il voulait bien des choses, mais la blesser n'en faisait pas partie. Cependant, elle avait senti et vu quelque chose en lui et elle avait eu peur.

Il s'était éclipsé jusqu'aux grottes ce soir-là, pendant que le village se réunissait sur la place, pour fêter un mariage. _Quelle blague_. La plupart de leurs voisins seraient trop saouls pour remarquer leur absence et ses frères et sa sœur batifoleraient comme des idiots derrière le dos des parents. Aucun d'eux ne s'aventurerait de nuit dans les bois. Ils seraient relativement tranquilles pendant un certain temps.

Les soirées étaient encore fraiches, même si le soleil devenait de plus en plus présent et chaud la journée. Une légère brume retombait sur le sol de la forêt rendant le chemin plus laborieux, la faune était silencieuse, mis à part le craquettement des cigales. Kol connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermés, s'il le voulait.

L'appréhension, ou bien l'excitation le mettait en émoi, faisant battre son cœur à un rythme erratique.

Il s'enfonça dans les grottes, prudemment, ses yeux sombres s'habituant progressivement à l'obscurité qui y régnait, jusqu'à arriver dans l'une des cavités reculées où il voyait un petit foyer brûler, décorant les parois d'un mélange d'ombres et de lueurs chaleureuses. Le plic-ploc de l'eau qui coulait sur la roche et le crépitement des flammes furent les seuls bruits qu'il perçut, jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Anna.

Elle était assise sur une grosse pierre et elle avait amené une torche avec elle, qu'elle avait coincée dans une fissure sur le sol et qui tenait de manière bien trop précaire : elle penchait dangereusement et le feu vacillait. Elle avait allumé un foyer de petit bois dans un coin. Les flammes éclairaient une partie de son visage élégant et coloraient ses cheveux blonds en un jaune orangé presque surréaliste. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis de longs jours et il constata qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle était calme et ses yeux paraissaient sombres dans la semi-obscurité de la grotte.

Anna le regarda, son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion particulière, mais ses yeux étaient bien plus vivants que la dernière fois.

— Peux-tu vraiment m'aider, Kol ? Ou est-ce que tu m'as menti ?

Il resta debout et la regarda en silence, la passion dévorant ses entrailles, écaillant ses bonnes résolutions. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle. _Un pas._

— Je le peux. Je le ferai.

Quelque chose illumina le visage d'Anna. De la joie ? Du soulagement ? Il ne saurait dire, mais c'était entre les deux. Mais il y avait encore les doutes.

— Je vais les tuer. Je les tuerai tous pour toi.

La magie. Il la sentait irradier de lui, de ses paumes moites et il vit les frissons qui parcouraient les bras dénudés de la jeune fille. Elle percevait ces choses étranges en lui, la menace, le danger. Il voulait qu'elle le sente. Tout le village connaissait les dons de sa mère, mais n'avait aucune idée des siens et de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Des pensées sombres qu'il pouvait avoir et de la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve. C'était ce qui faisait la différence avec les pouvoirs. Si on y mettait suffisamment de cœur, si on y mettait suffisamment d'émotions, on pouvait _presque_ tout réussir.

Et Kol était _violemment_ déterminé.

Les yeux d'Anna brillèrent de nouveau, elle s'apaisa et l'espoir prit solidement racine en elle. Enfin, une solution qui n'impliquait pas la mort du village et de sa famille se présentait devant elle. Il était la seule solution qu'elle avait. Il était le seul qui pouvait lui tendre la main. Et elle y croyait dur comme fer.

— Je ne vais rien te demander en échange, dit-il.

Les mots lui brûlèrent la langue. Il se détesta instantanément. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne voulait pas la délivrer d'un monstre pour en devenir un à son tour et la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Avec un peu de chance, avec un peu de temps, elle lui ferait confiance et elle l'aimerait. Comme lui était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Il souhaitait qu'elle l'embrasse. C'était tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui demander, mais il resta silencieux. Il savait qu'on ne lisait pas facilement en lui et il garda un visage neutre, l'interrogeant simplement du regard.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Parce que je ne veux rien. Je veux juste t'aider. Ces sauvages n'ont rien à faire _chez nous._

— Tu voulais quelque chose, la dernière fois. (Elle rougit et ferma les yeux) Tu avais même demandé ma main à mon père, non ? Alors pourquoi changerais-tu d'avis ?

Kol se souvint tout à coup de son corps qui se dénudait, de ses mains qui tremblaient et de ses yeux tristes. Il regarda le sol, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle remarque quoi que ce soit dans ses prunelles sombres.

— C'était juste… stupide. Pour me venger de… peu importe. Je veux juste m'excuser et me racheter.

Anna ne sembla pas satisfaite par sa réponse, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle était nerveuse tout à coup, et Kol redressa la tête, la mettant mal à l'aise. Il rajouta :

— C'est la vérité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

Il s'accroupit face à elle, pour se mettre à sa hauteur et un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lui murmure :

— Les faire tous saigner, les tuer, les brûler jusqu'au dernier. Tout ce qui doit être fait.

Anna frissonna à cette idée, sachant qu'il était sérieux et qu'il en était capable. Il n'aurait aucun état d'âme pour ces sauvages. Peut-être qu'une partie de lui, terrifiante et dangereuse, aimerait ce qu'il verrait le jour de leur mort. Peut-être qu'il prendrait un plaisir incommensurable à les regarder _crever_.

— _Tous ?_

Elle ne semblait pas apprécier. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Que ferait-elle si elle le pouvait, à sa place ? Anna, la naïve Anna, refusait d'avoir des morts sur la conscience. Même si ces gens (étaient-ils seulement humains) la battaient, la violaient, et pire encore, elle refuserait encore de les tuer, de les voir souffrir par sa faute. Pensait-elle qu'elle n'irait pas au Paradis ? Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse seulement songer à ces stupidités.

Il aurait pu rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, la regardant serrer le tissu de sa robe entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle hésitait. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas de mots durs à son égard, elle ne le regardait pas avec tant de colère qu'il pensait qu'il se consumerait sous ses yeux bleus.

Kol se fichait d'avoir du sang sur les mains, il se fichait de les voir crever, hommes, femmes et enfants, il se moquait d'envoyer son âme au diable… Il aurait le loisir de la garder là où elle était, _pour toujours_.

Mais pas elle. Elle, elle se souciait encore de ce que les _dieux_ penseraient d'elle. Elle se souciait des enfants qui n'auraient plus de pères, des femmes, qui n'auraient plus de maris alors qu'ils partaient ensemble pour un mariage, un jour qui aurait dû être festif, qui aurait dû lier leurs peuples. Elle pleurait sur leur sort, comme s'ils étaient importants pour elle. Comme si ça lui brisait le cœur.

Et ça lui brisait réellement le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant d'empathie pour un peuple qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour un peuple qui avait réduit en cendres des villages entiers, tué des bébés dans leurs berceaux et violé des veuves ? Ils terrorisaient les enfants depuis des décennies.

— Ce ne sont peut-être que des légendes, Kol. Des fables qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent tous. Il y a peut-être un autre moyen, peut-être que…

— Tu m'as demandé de t'aider, de faire quelque chose et tu ne semblais pas contre l'idée que je les tue tous jusqu'au dernier, la dernière fois que nous en avions parlé. Tu crois qu'ils feront quoi si tu ne vas pas avec eux ? Tu crois qu'ils vont partir sans rien dire ? Et remercier ton père ?

— Il y a forcément d'autres solutions, argua-t-elle doucement, je ne pens ais pas… la dernière fois… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux. Tu ne peux pas _tuer_ des gens, Kol… Pas comme ça… tu ne peux pas juste choisir qui doit vivre et quand il doit mourir. Ce n'est pas…

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant, pesant le pour et le contre, sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver une solution adéquate. Elle ne trouverait rien d'autre : il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Il y avait longtemps réfléchi avant elle.

— Ils doivent mourir, Anna. C'est nous, ou eux. Tes amis, ta famille. _Toi._ C'est ce que tu veux ?

Anna ravala sa salive et les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle lui fasse l'un des sourires qu'elle réservait pour Bekah, ou pour Elijah (il ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours eu un faible pour son grand frère), mais elle semblait encore plus démunie qu'auparavant. Elle était stupide de penser que ces gens étaient bons, que tout le monde pouvait vivre en harmonie. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf ?

Elle était tout le contraire de la teigne intouchable qu'elle avait fait semblant d'être durant toute leur jeunesse.

— Ne touche pas aux femmes, ni aux enfants s'ils sont là aussi. _Promets-le-moi._

Kol glissa ses doigts sous son menton, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus.

— Je te le promets.

Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la joue, les larmes toujours accrochées à ses cils. Ce n'était rien qu'un baiser rapide, qui dura à peine une seconde, mais elle laissa une trace brûlante et moite sur sa mâchoire.

Il la sentait encore lorsqu'ils rentrèrent discrètement, après avoir longtemps parlé, alors que tous les foyers étaient endormis et que les soûlards erraient dans le village en chantant.

.

.

.

Ils continuèrent à se voir, parfois en pleine journée. Elle ne montrait plus aucune animosité envers lui, seulement une certaine une distance qu'il pouvait comprendre après ce qu'il avait demandé d'elle. Après leur _promesse._

Elle riait, souvent, démontrant une insouciance incroyable. Elle refusait d'aborder de nouveau le sujet, sauf quand c'était nécessaire. Parfois il croyait réellement qu'il avait imaginé leurs dernières conversations. Il aimait la voir rire, il aimait entendre sa voix, mais c'était étrange. C'était presque comme si elle n'avait jamais été vendue comme du bétail, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis.

Il profita des moments où elle restait avec sa sœur pour emmagasiner suffisamment de magie, afin d'être prêt lorsque l'échéance arriverait. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et aussi prometteur soit il en tant que sorcier, il n'avait pas encore l'expérience requise.

Il apprit des sortilèges mortels, des malédictions, des sorts de protections pour pallier à toutes les éventualités. Il apprit les légendes sur la magie ancienne. Il les maîtrisa _tous_. Il croyait en lui et ses pouvoirs devenaient presque plus terrifiants de jour en jour, plus sa détermination et sa passion pour elle s'accroissaient. Il ne savait pas si sa mère se doutait de ce qu'il préparait, lorsqu'il fouillait les grimoires et lui posait des questions relativement inquiétantes. Quand il y repensait, il savait que sa mère avait compris depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où elle avait vu son regard déterminé suivre Anna qui s'aventurait en pleurant dans la forêt. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'arrêter. Elle ne l'avait jamais protégé.

.

.

.

Le jour du solstice d'été, elle l'attendait pieds nus au détour du sentier, une pomme entamée à la main. Elle aimait les pommes et elle était _toujours_ pieds nus. Même lorsque les temps se faisaient plus froids, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue porter des chaussures. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette manie, mais elle lui disait qu'elle aimait sentir l'herbe, la terre, la pierre sous la plante de ses pieds. Le village tout entier avait fini par s'habituer à cette singularité et ils n'y faisaient plus attention. À plusieurs reprises au fil des ans, elle avait eu des engelures et elle était tombée malade. Elle avait sans doute eu mal, mais étrangement, elle recommençait. Kol remarquait toujours qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures, comme si c'était la première fois. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Comme il savait qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues quand elle était nerveuse, parfois jusqu'au sang. Elle était persuadée qu'elle serait maudite si jamais elle n'embrassait pas l'écorce du plus vieux chêne blanc quand elle passait devant, ou si elle ne frottait pas les pommes jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent avant de les manger, parce qu'elle pensait que ça lui porterait chance. Elle avait des idées étranges, parfois.

Elle se redressa et lui jeta la pomme croquée et il la rattrapa avec facilité.

Il la regarda, étonné et remarqua qu'elle avait un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle était de bonne humeur. Il se demandait pourquoi.

— Kol, je _t'attendais_ , dit-elle en tentant de masquer l'espièglerie dans sa voix.

Kol regarda la pomme qu'il tenait et il croqua à son tour dedans, pour cacher le sourire qui s'étendait aussi sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda une seconde et s'approcha, les mains derrière le dos et s'arrêta quand elle fut suffisamment près pour qu'il entende son murmure :

— C'est ton anniversaire, non ?

— Pas vraiment. C'est demain. Pourquoi ?

Il était né à minuit, en ce solstice d'été. Sa mère avait toujours cru que c'était ce qui l'avait rendu si enclin à prendre sa relève, contrairement à ses frères et sœurs qui montraient des talents décevants.

— Oh, c'est tout comme. Tu le fêtes toujours ce soir-là, non ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il se demanda quand elle avait remarqué que sa famille fêtait son anniversaire ce soir-là en particulier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait eu un jour une quelconque importance pour elle, avant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, elle semblait avoir déjà oublié. Ou du moins, elle faisait bien semblant, s'enthousiasmant de tout et de rien, comme s'ils avaient encore douze ans.

Kol sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais il ne répondit pas, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses prunelles limpides. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce que c'était.

— Quel cadeau ? demanda-t-il en essayant de voir ce qu'elle cachait dans son dos.

Elle leva les mains devant elle, qui étaient vides, et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus illuminant son visage. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, comme une enfant qui préparait un mauvais tour.

— Ferme les yeux, tourne-toi et compte jusqu'à dix. Ne triche pas. Attends que je te dise quand commencer à compter.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris et il lui tourna le dos, portant de nouveau la pomme à sa bouche. Il mordit dans la chair juteuse, à l'endroit où elle avait croqué quelques minutes avant. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer lécher ses lèvres couvertes de jus et cette pensée flotta un moment dans son esprit, le distrayant.

Il entendit ses pieds nus s'éloigner de quelques mètres et au bout d'un moment, elle cria :

— Tu peux commencer à compter !

Il compta, à voix haute, les yeux clos. Il se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait si jamais quelqu'un venait à passer, planté là, à compter comme un imbécile. Il se revoyait, quelques années en arrière, jouer à cache-cache avec sa sœur.

Quand il eut fini, il laissa tomber le trognon de pomme et il se retourna lentement, plissant les yeux. Elle n'était plus là.

Il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à l'entrée des bois et regarda pensivement le sentier de terre qui menait jusqu'au chêne, puis la rivière et…

Il comprit.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il se mit à courir, rompu depuis longtemps à la course et à la chasse.

Il savait qu'elle courrait elle aussi, car il l'aurait rattrapée depuis longtemps si elle avait marché. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une minute le temps qu'il se lance à sa poursuite. La traquer, comme elle lui proposait de faire à cet instant, faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il était excité.

Mais Anna était aussi endurante et rapide. La plupart des filles ne courraient pas, Rebekah par exemple, évitait toute activité sportive et désobligeante. Anna cependant, avait toujours été différente. Elle courrait vite et elle courrait longtemps.

Kol passa facilement la rivière et il aperçut la trace de ses pieds nus sur la rive, indiquant qu'elle était passée ici quelques secondes avant lui. Il reprit la course, s'enivrant de l'air brûlant qui emplissait ses poumons, qui sentait bon le chèvrefeuille et l'herbe verte. Il se sentait incroyablement bien.

Il la rattrapa à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle s'était arrêtée, tournée vers le sentier et il ralentit, levant les yeux pour la regarder. Elle était essoufflée et sa robe était abîmée, ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, mais elle souriait toujours. Il grimpa jusqu'à l'entrée et il entendit le bruit de ses pieds nus sur la pierre mousseuse, puis son rire, pendant qu'elle continuait à courir jusqu'aux profondeurs qu'elle connaissait par cœur, qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux comme s'ils y étaient nés.

Il faisait chaud à l'extérieur et dès qu'il pénétra dans la grotte, la température chuta de plusieurs degrés. C'était plutôt agréable, malgré l'humidité des lieux. Il aimait l'odeur de cet endroit, ça sentait l'eau, ça sentait la pierre. Ça sentait aussi Anna.

Il savait où aller, malgré les différentes entrées qui s'offraient à lui au fond de la grotte. Il s'enfonça dans les entrailles, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau, le bruit de ses pas sur le sol, s'arrêtant parfois pour entendre un lointain gloussement et le bruit d'une course effrénée.

Il choisit une autre approche, plus lente, plus prédatrice et il régula son souffle, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit lent et mesuré. Presque inaudible.

Il atteignit l'entrée de la prochaine chambre et il sut qu'elle était là. Il courut avant qu'elle ne se dérobe et la saisit par l'arrière, ses bras se refermant tel un étau autour de sa taille. Elle riait, feignant de se débattre, mais il resserra son emprise sur son corps frêle. Il riait, lui aussi.

Elle se calma finalement et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, avant de se retourner pour le regarder. Il la relâcha à contrecœur et fit un pas en arrière.

Il régnait une certaine obscurité dans cet endroit de la grotte, si ce n'était les fissures au plafond qui laissaient entre certains rayons du soleil. Ils tombaient en pluie d'étoiles sur le sol, illuminant la peau pâle d'Anna et ses cheveux qui paraissaient encore plus clairs et qui collaient à sa peau en sueur.

Elle transpirait à cause de la course et de l'humidité qui régnait ici. Il regarda distraitement les gouttelettes courir dans son décolleté et remarqua que le tissu estival de sa robe épousait ses formes, les rendant plus visibles que jamais. Elle avait encore changé, il lui semblait qu'elle changeait chaque jour, toujours aussi frêle, mais un peu plus femme qu'avant. Un peu plus belle.

Il se traita de pervers et tenta d'ignorer les détails que son esprit voyait, excité et désespéré, et de ne pas penser à l'odeur caractéristique de sa peau, une odeur qui l'appelait et qui par ces temps chauds, lui paraissait encore plus exquise que jamais.

— J'ai gagné, annonça-t-il en croisant les bras. Et tu me dois un cadeau, je crois ?

Elle souriait toujours et sa respiration était profonde, plus calme, tandis que Kol se sentait tout à coup beaucoup plus nerveux. Il se maîtrisa, sachant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, se composa une moue arrogante et il attendit.

Elle resta silencieuse, avec un air toujours aussi espiègle et innocent à la fois. Ça l'intriguait, mais l'agaçait en même temps. Kol n'aimait pas les surprises, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'impatience dans la voix.

Anna sembla nerveuse tout à coup, il le sentit immédiatement, comme il put sentir le changement dans l'air. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement, même si son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, même si ses mains devenaient moites et qu'une décharge électrique, faisant bouillir le sang dans ses veines, le traversa de part en part.

— Bon anniversaire, Kol, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ferma l'espace entre eux pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux et tendre, mais hésitant. Totalement différent du premier, le simulacre qui s'était terminé en fiasco il y a quelques semaines. Kol réalisa que contrairement aux jeunes hommes du village, les filles n'avaient pas tellement d'expérience en matière de séduction et qu'Anna avait dû réunir toutes ses forces pour lui offrir ce baiser timide. Il n'était pas parfait, mais c'était le meilleur qu'on ait pu lui donner jusqu'à présent.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et ses bras l'entourèrent subitement, la ramenant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien qui puisse s'immiscer entre eux. Ses mains saisirent son visage et il approfondit leur baiser, se demandant si elle le laisserait faire.

Ce n'était comparable à aucun autre baiser. Celui-ci voulait dire quelque chose, pour lui. Celui-ci était plein de promesses.

Leurs langues se mêlaient et se découvraient vraiment. Elle sentait la pomme. Il aimait ce goût sur ses lèvres. Dans sa bouche.

La passion. Elle balaya toutes les convictions, toutes les retenues de Kol. Il devint fébrile et stupide : il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, qu'au bruit de leurs respirations qui résonnaient dans la grotte et qu'à l'amour irrationnel qu'il avait pour elle. _Oh, s'il pouvait_ _ **tout**_ _avoir, s'il pouvait…_

Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts, elle lui transmettait de l'électricité, des frissons étrangers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Anna semblait le sentir, car elle glapit contre sa bouche et ses mains s'accrochèrent sur ses épaules. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui le faisait réagir de manière inhabituelle, qui répondait à sa magie, qui la rendait plus puissante et plus présente encore. Il aimait la sensation que ça lui laissait, comme de la lave qui coulait dans ses artères jusqu'à le consumer lentement de l'intérieur.

Il y était. _Enfin_. Il en avait rêvé, il avait longtemps fantasmé et avait fini par se résigner et se contenter de la côtoyer, souffrant en silence.

Anna s'écarta un moment pour reprendre son souffle et il en profita pour attaquer la peau sensible de son cou, mordillant la chair tendre, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il n'aurait pas dû, il y laisserait des marques. Tant pis.

Égoïstement, il s'en fichait. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'elle était à lui et que son courroux s'abattrait sur quiconque tenterait de les séparer.

Il se baissa pour glisser sa langue sur sa peau, à la naissance de ses seins, assoiffé et fougueux, léchant les gouttelettes de sueur qui y avait disparu auparavant. Il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter. Elle ne dit rien et ses doigts timides et nerveux glissaient dans ses cheveux, le laissant faire.

Elle respirait fort, de manière irrégulière et elle sursauta lorsqu'il tira sur le haut de sa robe, se battant avec la lanière qui la retenait sans succès. Il s'agenouilla, ses doigts cherchant à défaire le tissu qui lui barrait le chemin.

— _Kol, attends._ Pas maintenant. Q… Quand tout ça sera fini…

Il s'arrêta à contrecœur, et posa un moment le front contre sa poitrine. Il tremblait sous la puissance du désir inassouvi et des émotions qu'elle avait éveillées en lui. Il releva les yeux pour la regarder, attendant qu'elle parle, qu'elle continue. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues et Kol enfonça ses doigts dans le creux de ses hanches. _Non_. Elle n'était pas prête.

— Quand ce sera fini, continua-t-elle, j'aimerais être avec toi. Si tu veux encore de moi. Je suis désolée si…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Kol comprit. _Si ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais_. Il resta un moment bouche bée. Il ne sut quoi répondre et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il pensait rêver. Il avait oublié en une seconde la frustration, le sentiment de rejet. _J'aimerais être avec toi. Si tu veux encore de moi._ Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante et hésitante.

— Pourquoi ? Je pensais que…

— Je… me sens bien quand je suis avec toi. Tu me fais toujours rire. Tu… tu es là quand j'ai besoin de toi. Tu me protèges alors que… tu n'as pas à le faire.

Elle le regardait et ses yeux brillaient de sincérité. Elle toucha sa joue, doucement et de nouveau, il ressentit l'étrange courant qui le traversait. Magique. Il la désira encore plus et son regard brûla vogua sur son visage.

— Et je… on pourrait, enfin, tu comprends.

Elle se tut et il vit qu'elle rougissait, ses joues roses contrastaient magnifiquement avec ses cheveux blonds. Elle se lécha les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il espérait. Il attendait. Ses yeux sombres, presque noirs de désir, se plongèrent dans l'immensité bleue qui le surplombait.

Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait si elle le lui demandait. Il pourrait ramper, il pourrait... elle avait juste à le dire et il le ferait.

— Et je pense que j'ai… que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Alors… Est-ce que…

Elle rougit encore plus lorsqu'il sourit. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, mais la joie s'était répandue en lui, remplaçant presque le désir et la passion qu'il avait ressentis quelques minutes avant. Effaçant toute la frustration qui s'accumulait en lui. En un instant.

Par tous les dieux, qu'elle était _belle_ en cet instant précis, les yeux baissés sur lui et brillants, le visage encadré par ses longues boucles blondes. Elle ressemblait à une jeune reine devant laquelle les hommes s'agenouillaient.

Kol l'aimait. _Profondément_. Et il était certain que c'était le genre d'amour puissant et unique qui n'arriverait qu'une fois. Qui le compléterait. Qui répondait à sa magie, comme un écho infini.

Il ne lui dit rien à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas la terroriser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne voulait pas paraître cinglé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie redevenir le petit garçon qui lui courrait après bêtement.

— _Oui_.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait d'elle.

Elle pleura et il se redressa pour essuyer chacune de ses larmes. Était-ce de joie ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était terrorisée par ce qui arriverait ? Il ne voulait pas quelle qu'elle pleure, pas dans ses bras. _Jamais._ Il la tenait respectueusement contre lui, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle n'était pas totalement prête et peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge serrée.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ils avaient passé tant de soirs dans cette grotte, dans _leur_ paradis secret, à échanger des baisers aimants, des paroles passionnées et des douces promesses.

Il gardait toujours ses mains à des endroits appropriés : ses hanches, le creux de ses reins. Il voulait que cela vienne d'elle. Il voulait que ce soit sincère et sans aucune crainte, parce qu'elle le lui demanderait. Il pouvait attendre. Après tout, elle avait été éduquée comme une jeune fille de bonne famille se devait de l'être. Elle n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ils finissaient toujours par rejoindre le village quand la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, les mains liées, se séparant avant d'être vus par leurs parents. Ils n'apprécieraient pas le moins du monde.

Rebekah le savait. Peut-être parce qu'Anna le lui avait dit. Il pensait que Nik était au courant lui aussi, parce que sa sœur était incapable de garder sa bouche fermée quand elle était avec lui. Il lui faisait confiance, mais il aurait parfois aimé faire partir de leur clan, ne plus être l'outsider de sa fratrie. Tout le monde avait pitié de Nik, semblait-il. Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Elijah, lui aussi le savait. Il savait toujours _tout,_ et prenait son rôle de grand frère sage très à cœur. Il était de bons conseils, sauf quand il commençait à lui se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Ça aurait dû rester ainsi.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva un soir de juillet, alors qu'elle se séparait de lui pour rentrer dans le village plongé dans l'obscurité, si ce n'était les feux qui brûlaient dans les maisons endormies. Il avait attendu quelques secondes qu'elle prenne de l'avance, afin de ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur eux. Certains habitants, les commères en particulier, devenaient suspicieux. Déjà, les murmures et les rumeurs les avaient suivis, les regards curieux ne les quittaient plus. On se demandait ce que faisait une jeune fille de son âge avec un homme qui ne serait jamais sien. On les jugeait, on la salissait et elle s'en fichait. La plupart du temps. Il n'avait jamais su si cela la touchait réellement.

En tout cas, il avait plus de mal à le supporter qu'elle. Il devait serrer les poings et les dents pour se retenir de répliquer, ou de frapper ces vieilles harpies frigides. Il avait envie d'abattre son poing serré sur leurs bouches venimeuses, il pensait qu'il pouvait leur faire tellement peur qu'elles ne parleraient plus jamais d'elle. Anna le lui interdisait et dans toute sa fougue générée par les hormones trop longtemps contenues, il brûlait. Elle réussissait pourtant à calmer son impulsivité et ses envies meurtrières en un seul mot, un seul geste. C'était facile, trop facile. Il était étonné de voir qu'elle pouvait le mener à la baguette et qu'il obéissait si facilement que c'en était honteux. Heureusement, personne n'était là pour le voir. Personne, sauf elle.

Cette nuit avait été belle et comme toujours, ils étaient _heureux_. C'était assez étrange, avec tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qui avait été dit, tout ce qui serait fait dans peu de temps. Chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans cet endroit qui n'était pourtant ni beau, ni accueillant, ils étaient hors du temps. Coupés du monde, de leurs liens, de ce qu'ils étaient censés être. Ils oubliaient les paroles blessantes, le mal qui avait été fait et les menaces qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lorsqu'ils pénétraient de nouveau dans le village, triste et morne, où tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations en écoutant le chant des grillons, tout s'éteignait, sauf les lueurs dans leurs yeux et dans leurs cœurs.

Rien, ni personne ne pouvait leur retirer ça. Et certainement pas ces sauvages.

Personne. Excepté le père d'Anna. Et lorsqu'il y repensait, il avait été réellement le début de _tout_ , il avait commencé à écrire la fin. Ça aurait pu être insignifiant, sur le moment.

Peut-être que les murmures et rumeurs étaient venus jusqu'à ses oreilles et qu'il n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Il avait dû vouloir vérifier par lui-même. Après tout, il était un homme important, qui n'avait que faire des mégères du village. Mais qui ne se fichait pas de sa fille et de la réputation de sa famille, surtout avant des noces.

Il était apparu de nulle part, les cueillant à l'entrée du village. Son père était pourtant un homme bon, d'humeur toujours égale, contrairement à Mikael. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu, ni vu, se quereller avec quelqu'un – sauf son épouse, peut-être — malgré son apparence hirsute et imposante.

Anna tournait lui tournait le dos, s'apprêtant à saluer Kol d'un dernier sourire. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son père, à quelques mètres d'eux. C'était trop tard pour s'écarter, de toute manière.

Elle dut voir que quelque chose clochait dans ses yeux, parce qu'elle se retourna prudemment. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne tenta pas de se justifier, elle ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher à grande foulée rageuse, l'herbe sèche craquant sous ses pieds.

Il lui saisit le bras, sa main de géant écrasant son poignet délicat et il abattit l'autre sur sa joue. La gifle résonna si fort autour d'eux qu'elle fit sursauter Kol. Il était impressionné de la voir toujours debout, toujours immobile, encaissant le coup avec courage. Anna ne pleura pas et se contenta de regarder son père, une main sur la joue. Elle semblait sous le choc.

Il était d'une rage folle et son visage habituellement aussi doux que celui de sa fille tremblait sous l'épaisse barbe blonde. Au fond de ses yeux sombres brillait une lueur de regret. Il s'en voulait d'avoir levé la main sur elle, d'avoir perdu son calme. Ce n'était un exemple pour un homme respectable.

Il garda le poignet de sa fille dans son poing serré, la tirant avec lui. Il ne regarda pas Kol, pas immédiatement. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes, capables de se tenir tête et de se battre et de rivaliser l'un avec l'autre. On ne déclenchait pas de conflit aussi facilement dans le village, surtout pas avec la famille Mikaelson, qui avaient toujours été considérés comme des étrangers, des gens dont il fallait se méfier. Ces dernières années, ils avaient été cependant mieux acceptés.

Même s'il déclenchait la guerre et lui crachait en plein visage, le père d'Anna aurait su apaiser la situation. Kol avait cependant fait bien pire en touchant à sa fille.

Le chasseur le pointa du doigt, menaçant, et hésita avant de parler, mesurant chacune de ses paroles.

— Ne t'approche plus d'elle, Mikaelson. Ne la touche plus jamais, ou tu auras à faire à _moi_.

Kol ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux noirs jaugeant le père et la fille, cherchant ce qu'il devait faire dans le regard hagard d'Anna. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne laissait rien paraître, mais même dans l'obscurité il distinguait l'hématome qui naissait sur sa jolie pommette, marbrant une bonne partie de son visage. Il serra les dents et fit un pas en avant, plongeant ses prunelles flamboyantes et haineuses dans celles du père.

Il pouvait le défier, ici et maintenant, et arrêter toute cette merde. Il croisa de nouveau les yeux d'Anna qui le suppliaient et son père se redressa, prêt à frapper.

— Papa, rentrons s'il te plaît.

Elle posa sa main libre sur son biceps tendu et il sembla se calmer immédiatement. Kol, de son côté, l'interrogea du regard, mais s'immobilisa. _Pourquoi ?_

Anna ne le regardait plus, le visage levé vers celui de son père, sans aucune animosité à son égard. Finalement, elle parvint à l'entraîner loin d'ici, vers leur chaumière à quelques mètres de là, sans se retourner vers lui une seule fois.

Il attendit, espérant qu'elle lui fasse signe, un signe qu'il serait seul à comprendre, lui indiquant que rien de tout ceci n'était grave. Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue et que le silence retomba autour de lui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Tu vas avoir de gros, gros problèmes.

Il releva la tête vers Rebekah, qui le regardait par-dessus ses cils. Elle arborait une mine nonchalante, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur accusatrice.

— Pardon ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se rapprocha de lui, tournant la tête pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait.

— Je te parle d'Anna, espèce d'idiot. Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes si tu continues à faire ça.

— Je ne fais rien du tout. Va rejoindre Niklaus au lieu de m'enquiquiner.

Et c'était vrai, en soi. Depuis l'incident, quelques jours auparavant, Anna avait disparu de la circulation et refusait de lui adresser la parole.

— Kol, j'ai beau être plus jeune que toi, je ne suis pas stupide. Et maman non plus.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Rien.

Rebekah observa ses ongles pendant une seconde et continua :

— Mais elle le sait. Tu sais aussi que tu ne devrais pas, hein ?

Esther savait toujours tout. Mais elle ne s'interposait jamais, estimant que ses fils étaient assez grands pour prendre leurs propres décisions, décisions qu'une femme ne pourrait jamais réfuter.

Kol ne dit rien, il n'en avait que faire des leçons de morale de sa sœur, ou des regards désapprobateurs d'Elijah. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était _elle._ Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse signe, il voulait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle cesse de se cacher.

Et ce jour semblait être le bon, car elle finit par sortir de sa chaumière et leur jeta un coup d'œil. Imperceptiblement, elle sourit et hocha la tête, ramenant un panier vide contre sa hanche. Anna remonta finalement le chemin de terre jusqu'à s'enfoncer tranquillement dans les bois, comme si elle partait simplement à la cueillette. Il avait pourtant vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Il suffisait qu'elle apparaisse dans son champ de vision pour que ses yeux se posent automatiquement sur elle et ne la quittent plus. Il était comme un insecte devant les flammes, incapable de s'éloigner, prêt à se brûler, prêt à en mourir.

Kol la suivit du regard, n'écoutant plus le bla-bla incessant de sa sœur, qui semblait s'agiter devant lui, mécontente et voulant à tout prix qu'il l'écoute.

Il n'avait jamais écouté personne d'autre que lui-même et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il changerait. Kol se redressa et poussa gentiment sa sœur d'un bras pour qu'elle le laisse passer, suivant la piste qu'Anna avait suivie quelques secondes avant. Bekah lui cria quelque chose de méchant, qu'il n'entendit pas vraiment, avant de rentrer chez eux. Kol s'enfonça dans les sous-bois, le cœur un peu plus léger à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait un hématome sur la pommette, mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné au jaune pâle. Sur sa peau diaphane, cela faisait un étrange contraste qu'il n'aimait pas. Kol la regarda en silence, les dents serrées, incapable de ravaler la haine qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Anna, au contraire, avait l'air parfaitement détendue, le panier à provisions vide posé sur ses genoux. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui brillaient et un sourire étirait sa bouche. Elle se leva de la souche sur laquelle elle était assise à l'entrée de leur grotte et laissa tomber son panier. Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour l'accueillir et ses bras maigres s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque avant que Kol n'ait eu le temps de réagir, trop en ulcéré à la vue de son visage abîmé. _Il pourrait tuer son père, il pourrait…_

Ses lèvres chaudes l'arrachèrent à ses pensées sombres, comme s'il avait été foudroyé et Kol lui saisit les hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les chairs qui recouvraient les os tranchants. Elle prenait confiance en elle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. C'en était fini des baisers timides et hésitants. Cette fois, elle parvint même à prendre le dessus et à mener la danse. Elle gémit et reprit son souffle et il la laissa s'écarter à contrecœur.

Elle retomba sur la plante des pieds et leva la tête pour le regarder de nouveau. Ses joues avaient rosi et Kol songea qu'elle était belle. Il voulait l'embrasser, encore une fois, mais il préféra s'abstenir et ses doigts repliés vinrent caresser sa pommette blessée. Elle pencha la tête et ferma les yeux, sans se départir de son sourire.

— Ça m'est égal, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, ça ne fait pas mal. Ce n'est rien.

Sa main vint couvrir la sienne, liant leurs doigts. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient, répondant aux siens.

— Mon père... Ce n'est pas un homme mauvais. Il pense… Il veut faire les choses bien. Il a peur.

— Ce n'est pas en te vendant qu'il fera les choses bien.

La rage faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines, mais Anna l'apaisa d'un murmure.

— Il pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir tort. Tous les hommes ont tort.

Elle ne semblait pas en colère. Elle l'avait peut-être été, avant, mais quelque chose avait mûri en elle. Elle avait peut-être raison. Son père avait tort, mais cela le rendait-il plus mauvais qu'un autre homme ?

Il ne dit pas. Il ne se sentait pas capable de mesurer ses paroles et Anna n'apprécierait pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, inspirant profondément son odeur singulière. Il aimait son parfum, acidulé, mais sucré. Elle sentait toujours comme les pommes bien mûres. Il sentit de nouveau le désir monter en lui, mais se maîtrisa. Anna se remit sur la pointe des pieds pour se serrer contre lui, son corps mince épousant le sien à la perfection, comme s'ils avaient toujours été faits pour être ensemble.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais il sentit qu'elle devenait nerveuse. Il perçut sa respiration erratique qui l'intrigua.

Anna posa ses lèvres sur creux de son cou, doucement, et elle murmura quelque chose contre sa peau, quelque chose qui le fit frissonner, mais qu'il n'entendit pas. Il avait senti sa bouche bouger, les vibrations de sa voix, mais les mots qu'elle prononçait étaient inaudibles. Enfin, elle se répéta :

— Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, au printemps ?

Kol fronça les sourcils et réfléchit intensément. Le printemps. C'était les moments où ils avaient appris la nouvelle, c'était les jours de sa promesse. Tellement de choses avaient été dites, en ces temps étranges.

— Non, pas réellement.

Et puis, elle parla de nouveau et il se rendit compte qu'elle répétait ce qu'il lui avait dit, le jour de leur dernier véritable accrochage. Ces paroles dont il avait honte à présent. Elle s'en souvenait et les réutilisait, d'une voix peu assurée, mais incroyablement mature. Kol crut qu'elle lui arrachait les entrailles à mains nues, fourrageant en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

— _Tu peux me prendre avec ta bouche,_ dit-elle lentement, les lèvres posées sur sa clavicule. _Jusqu'à ce que je devienne folle et que je supplie les dieux de me tuer…_

Il ne bougea pas, trop éberlué pour faire quoi que ce soit, ou répondre quelque chose à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout brûlait en lui, son sang, ses entrailles, ses pensées. Elle ne laissait qu'un amas de cendres chaudes derrière elle.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux clairs brillaient et il y vit une certaine détermination, une lueur qui n'était pas là avant. Elle ne souriait pas, elle tremblait, mais elle n'avait pas peur.

— Tu t'en souviens maintenant, Kol ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas pour s'enfoncer dans la grotte et il entendit les tremblements de sa voix.

Il la fixa avec une certaine admiration, éberlué et incapable de la suivre. Il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, s'il avait bien compris et pendant un moment, il ne put qu'entendre les battements de son propre cœur. Il déglutit, la bouche sèche et la gorge serrée. Elle se tourna pour voir s'il la suivait et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, il ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il y eut un moment de silence presque religieux entre eux quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte obscure, à l'endroit même où elle avait gravé son nom à côté du sien, un soir.

Ce n'était pas de la gêne, ni de la peur. En tout cas, pas pour lui. Il se contentait juste de la regarder, mémorisant chaque instant, chaque odeur et chaque son. Il voulait s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Anna se triturait nerveusement les mains, mais elle gardait la tête haute, attendant qu'il réagisse. Elle ne prendrait pas les devants et quand bien même elle le voudrait, elle n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, ni de ce qui allait réellement se passer. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune expérience de ces choses. Les mères ne parlaient pas à leurs filles, mais les pères prévenaient leurs fils. Ça ne changerait sans doute jamais.

Kol la lorgnait. Le grand méchant loup qui allait dévorer l'agneau égaré. Quelque chose en lui se tordit passionnément et il s'humecta les lèvres avant de faire un pas vers elle. Anna ne broncha pas, même si elle transpirait la peur. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il espérait qu'elle finirait par brûler de désir et de passion pour lui, comme il se consumait de l'intérieur pour elle, depuis tant de temps.

Il leva la main vers sa robe et ses doigts qui tremblaient la tirèrent légèrement le long de ses épaules. Il regarda sa peau pâle se couvrir de frissons et elle laissa échapper un soupir. Il prenait son temps, comme s'il posait les mains sur la Déesse elle-même et qu'un faux mouvement pourrait l'abîmer à tout jamais.

L'air chaud à l'extérieur avait rendu sa peau moite et sa chair était brûlante lorsqu'il la touchait. Il découvrit bientôt ses seins fermes et jeunes, dont la pointe se durcissait instantanément, prenant une teinte plus foncée qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Il admira un moment sa poitrine nue, jusqu'à ce que ses mains hésitantes en dessinent les courbes. Son pouce retraça le contour de son mamelon gauche et il retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Kol leva les yeux vers son visage :

— Tu as peur ?

Anna se lécha les lèvres puis secoua simplement la tête. Kol savait qu'elle mentait. Lui-même n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait beau s'en être vanté, il n'y avait pas eu _tant_ de femmes. Il n'avait eu que quelques expériences, parfois décevantes, avec des femmes plus âgées, des femmes qui étaient parfois déjà mariées, ou d'autres qui ne le seraient jamais. Il avait juste assouvi un besoin, une envie soudaine. C'était ce qu'on attendait des hommes. Il n'avait jamais été goûter ce qu'elles cachaient entre leurs jambes et n'en avait jamais particulièrement eu envie. Quand il avait été en âge, il avait entendu Elijah en parler avec Nik sur un ton conspirateur et il se souvenait d'avoir trouvé ça _sale et dégoûtant et beurk,_ mais il avait continué d'écouter, les yeux écarquillés.

Son frère avait eu l'air d'apprécier et il disait avoir _aimé_ ça, mais à cette époque, Kol était encore bien trop jeune et la seule chose dont il avait envie et besoin c'était d'un coït rapide et efficace, sans chercher à comprendre à quoi ça ressemblait réellement.

Il avait fantasmé sur cette pratique bien plus tard, après avoir été sexuellement éveillé alors qu'il avait presque oublié que cette _horreur_ existait. Il se souvenait que ça avait commencé avec _elle_. Tout avait toujours commencé avec elle.

Et voilà qu'un jour, subitement, il mourrait d'envie de s'agenouiller devant elle, entre ses cuisses, de la toucher et de la découvrir. Il voulait y glisser sa langue et voir quel goût ça avait, si c'était aussi bon que ce qu'avait dit son frère. Il lui avait dit, une fois, il lui avait dit ce qu'il aimerait lui faire et il en avait rougi ensuite. Il avait presque oublié cette idée stupide, ces paroles qui lui avaient fait honte, mais qui tout ça le tenait parfois éveillé la nuit, jusqu'à ce jour où il la déshabillait en tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension. _Ça y'est. Ça y'est_. _Enfin._ Et tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser c'était à glisser sa langue dans les recoins interdits, pour savoir pourquoi c'était si _péché_ , si secret, pendant qu'elle le regarderait.

Il sourit légèrement avant de la toucher de manière plus téméraire et ses mains ne tremblaient plus, englobant fermement ses seins. Anna ferma les yeux et il sentit son cœur bondir dans le creux de sa paume. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait éveillait chacun de ses sens. Il pouvait sentir les picotements agréables dans chacun de ses membres et quelque chose de dangereux, de passionnel, se développait en lui. Kol voulait prendre tout son temps pour la découvrir toute entière et en mémoriser chaque partie, mais il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se laisser emporter par la précipitation.

Il déposa un baiser à la naissance de sa poitrine, la bouche entrouverte contre sa peau, ses pouces glissant sous ses seins avant de remonter vers ses tétons d'un rose sombre. Elle émit un léger gémissement et sa langue lapa doucement la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son sternum et sa poitrine. Sa peau était agréablement salée, l'assoiffant de plus en plus. Elle vibrait contre ses lèvres et il sentait qu'elle était tendue. Elle n'avait jamais été touchée de manière si intime et il savait qu'elle se sentait vulnérable. Il s'enorgueillit à penser qu'il était le _seul_ à l'avoir touchée. _Il serait le seul._

Ses lèvres descendaient sur son ventre qui se soulevait irrégulièrement, jusqu'à son nombril et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de ses hanches. Anna glapit, partagée entre le rire et la gêne lorsqu'il continua sa descente, sa bouche déposant des baisers chauds et humides sur chaque endroit qu'elle atteignait. Il se sentait presque invincible, même s'il était agenouillé devant elle et prêt à ramper comme un esclave si elle le lui demandait. Kol releva la tête un moment pour la regarder. Ses joues étaient roses et elle se mordillait l'intérieur des joues et elle ouvrit timidement les yeux. Une bouffée de passion et de désir l'envahit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent – le bleu de ses iris était troublé et laissait entrevoir un panel d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vues chez elle.

Il tira sur le tissu qui était encore accroché à sa taille et ce qui restait de sa robe tomba sur le sol, à ses pieds, sans un bruit. Kol resta un moment interdit, la gorge sèche et le cœur fébrile, devant le magnifique spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Ses mains glissèrent pensivement le long de ses cuisses nues, jusqu'aux mollets délicats tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient, fixées sur la toison blonde devant lui, celle qu'il avait aperçue une fois, celle dont il rêvait depuis de trop longs mois. Ses cuisses étaient encore serrées l'une contre l'autre et lui masquaient une grande partie de ce qu'il voulait voir, mais il s'en contenta pour le moment.

Il sentait la sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Sa chemise ample collait contre sa peau et il prit une profonde inspiration, se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer depuis de trop longues secondes. Elle était mal à l'aise face à son silence et sans doute à la manière dont il la disséquait, de si près. C'était immoral, c'était _mal,_ c'était interdit. Ils le savaient tous aurait pu reculer à tout moment, se soustraire à ses yeux fascinés, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Elle sentait bon, malgré tout ce que l'on disait des femmes et de leur poison, malgré la moiteur de sa peau et la sueur. Son odeur tentatrice le fit saliver. Il déglutit, inutilement. Il se demanda quel goût elle pouvait avoir. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps, depuis la conversation entre Elijah et Niklaus, ou depuis toujours, peut-être. Il avait fantasmé pendant de longues nuits sur des situations abracadabrantesques où il était puissant et sûr de lui et maintenant… Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment faire. Il se demandait si elle aimerait. Il était certain qu'il allait adorer ça. Ce sentiment de la dévorer, de l'avoir enfin pour lui, entièrement, lui plaisait déjà beaucoup. Mais comment le prendrait-elle ? Trouverait-elle ça dégoûtant, comme il avait lui-même pu le penser à une certaine époque où il était aussi vierge qu'elle l'était ? Ce serait une honte, car il pensait sincèrement que rien chez elle ne pourrait jamais le répugner. _Rien_ de ce qui viendrait d'elle. Comment cela pourrait-il être sale ?

Ses mains s'accrochèrent sur ses hanches et il dessina lentement des arabesques sur sa peau, pour dissiper la tension qui s'accumulait en elle.

— Tu es _magnifique_ , murmura-t-il avec une sincérité déconcertante.

Sa voix était beaucoup trop rauque et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'approcher lentement et de déposer un baiser sur la toison blonde et douce, là où ses cuisses se serraient encore timidement l'une contre l'autre. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant qui l'encouragea. Il s'écarta légèrement et se lécha les lèvres, sa bouche lui paraissant tout à coup incroyablement sèche. Il fit glisser une main entre ses cuisses pour qu'elle les écarte et le laisse continuer son exploration. _Enfin. Enfin._ Il la trouvait superbe dans cette nudité vulnérable et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son sexe, des lèvres inexplorées qui apparaissaient lentement devant lui. Il en avait déjà vu, auparavant, mais jamais d'aussi près et il n'avait jamais pris autant de temps et d'attention sur le corps d'autres femmes. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Il fit glisser deux doigts le long de son sexe et il fut surpris par le sursaut soudain d'Anna. Il sentit le désir se répandre en lui, piquant à vif ses nerfs et encouragé, il fit doucement glisser sa langue sur la chair tendre et sensible, le pouce glissant entre ses lèvres pour lui ouvrir le passage. Cette fois, il l'entendit gémir, ou plutôt émettre une plainte étrangement rauque, qui lui indiquait qu'il avait touché une partie sensible. Elle chancela légèrement sur ses jambes.

— Oh… par tous les _dieux_ , gémit-elle.

Il sourit, s'écarta légèrement pour faire glisser de nouveau ses doigts le long de la fente qui devenait subitement humide et plus sensible encore avant de retourner la goûter, parce qu'il n'en avait décidément _jamais_ assez.

Il songea, alors qu'il l'entendait gémir, qu'il pourrait faire ça _tout le temps_ si jamais elle le lui demandait. Il aimait ce sentiment de puissance que ça lui procurait, alors qu'elle s'abandonnait progressivement et qu'il la sentait se détendre. Il aimait aussi le goût qu'elle avait, quelque chose d'appétant, de sucré, quelque chose qui avait l'odeur du paradis et de la luxure. Ça le rendait insatiable. Ça lui donnait envie d'y retourner encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au bord du gouffre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Et peut-être qu'il continuerait, malgré la douloureuse érection qui commençait déjà à le faire souffrir.

Il embrassait, il léchait, il la dévorait et ses doigts glissaient par intermittence entre ses lèvres qui étaient à présent trempées d'un mélange de fluide et de salive, il buvait les preuves du plaisir qu'il lui donnait et écoutait ses gémissements. Il ne voulait pas arrêter, il ne _pouvait_ pas arrêter quand il sentait ses mains tremblantes qui s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, quand il entendait le flot incompréhensible de paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, dans un mélange de sanglots et de gémissements. _Kol, je t'en prie, attends- non, non, continue- oh mon dieu, s'il te plaît, je ne peux plus, s'il te plaît…_

Il n'écoutait qu'à peine, trop pris dans ce qu'il faisait, trop concentré pour se souvenir de chaque instant, de chaque sensation.

Au bout d'un moment, ses doigts trempés qui continuaient à explorer trouvèrent l'entrée d'eux-mêmes et il poussa prudemment, la bouche entrouverte contre elle, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures. Il sentit l'étroitesse inhabituelle et ses parois qui se contractaient sur ses doigts et il ferma les yeux en songeant ce que ce serait s'il s'enfonçait en elle, si elle lui offrait sa virginité, si…

Elle gémit plus fort et il posa la tête contre son bas-ventre, les yeux clos, pendant que son pouce prenait la place de sa langue et que ses doigts entraient et sortaient d'elle. Il tenta de ne plus penser, de ne plus imaginer ses cuisses autour de sa taille et il tenta de ne plus l'entendre gémir et de faire l'impasse sur les muscles brûlants qui se contractaient autour de lui.

Anna chancela de nouveau et ses jambes tremblèrent. Une plainte, comme un sanglot, résonna au-dessus de lui et il la sentit jouir, ses parois se contractant rapidement et presque violemment autour de ses doigts, ce fut si soudain, qu'il perdit lui-même tout contrôle. _Kol, je... Ohmondieu, je t'aime-je t'aime..._ Il n'y crut pas, mais il l'avait entendue. Il émit un gémissement rauque à son tour et un spasme le cloua sur place, le forçant à enfouir son visage contre elle. Il retint son souffle et serra les dents, pour retenir son grognement, tandis qu'une vague de plaisir dévastatrice les submergeait tous deux. Il avait _éjaculé_ dans ses propres vêtements, comme un adolescent. Un vague sentiment de gêne le submergea juste après.

Il y eut de longues secondes de calme juste après et il finit par sortir ses doigts trempés et il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il reposa sagement sur ses hanches et il resta immobile, le front contre son ventre, chassant la honte qui commençait à s'immiscer en lui en sentant l'humidité désagréable et collante dans son pantalon, en songeant à ce que penserait Anna si elle le remarquait, ou si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenait. Elle était essoufflée au-dessus de lui et ses jambes tremblaient, comme si elle était frigorifiée, comme si elle allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.

— Kol ?

Sa voix était chevrotante et passionnée. Il bougea enfin et il déposa un dernier baiser contre elle, avant de faire courir sa langue le long de ses lèvres sensibles et gonflées pour la goûter une fois de plus. Elle glapit et s'écarta légèrement dans un éclat de rire.

Anna s'agenouilla à son tour, la peau brillante de sueur et il vit que ses yeux bleus avaient quelque chose de sauvage, quelque chose de sensuel qui n'avait jamais été là avant. Kol la regarda, la honte se dissipant peu à peu. Elle l'embrassa avec amour, se fichant totalement de sentir ses propres fluides sur sa bouche, ignorant son malaise intérieur en sentant le sperme humidifier son pantalon et au bout d'un moment, il se dit qu'il s'en foutait aussi.

Leurs langues se mêlaient avec passion et il la collait contre lui, ses mains parcourant son dos, ses fesses, tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher. Il songea à ce qu'elle avait dit, il songea à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis tout ce temps et son cœur se réchauffa dans sa poitrine. Il s'écarta pour la regarder, regarder son visage rosi et magnifique, sa bouche entrouverte. Il y avait de la tension, qui subsistait.

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête, mais ce n'était pas grave.

— _Par tous les dieux_ , dit-il à court de souffle, je t'aime. Putain, tu sais que je t'aime ?

Elle sourit, un grand sourire qui illumina tout son visage. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. _Il savait._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Année 1000 – Été**

— Je crois que ton frère nous surveille.

— Hein ?

Il cessa un moment de promener ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, stupéfait. Anna soupira, étendue sur le ventre et tourna la tête, sa joue reposant sur ses avant-bras.

— _Elijah_. Il a été plutôt invasif, ces derniers jours. Il voulait savoir ce que tu m'avais dit.

— Elijah ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

Elle sourit et acquiesça :

— Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille interférer. Après tout, c'est presque mignon, il protège son petit frère et…

— Je ne suis plus un gosse, la coupa-t-il, Elijah devrait le savoir.

Il se jeta sur elle, son torse contre ses omoplates et la plaqua contre la mousse humide qui recouvrait le sol de la grotte. Elle gloussa et tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Il lui mordit l'épaule et pressa son érection naissante contre ses fesses nues.

Ils n'avaient pas encore _réellement_ fait quoique ce soit d'irréparable. Pas encore, même si Kol songeait qu'il allait se dessécher et mourir dans peu de temps. Elle semblait tout faire pour le tuer à petit feu, en le laissant la toucher, en le touchant aussi, découvrant son corps avec timidité. Mais elle gardait encore des morceaux de l'éducation stricte qu'elle avait reçue, que toutes les filles de son âge recevaient. Il la sentit se tendre sous lui, mal à l'aise, et il posa son front contre son épaule, dépité. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos, se fit mal et grimaça.

— Sérieusement, Elijah n'est pas un problème… Il est juste envahissant et inquiet.

Elijah savait parfaitement ce qui se tramait entre eux et il avait cru, pendant un moment, que l'obsession de Kol s'arrêterait d'elle-même, car Anna serait bientôt mariée et hors de sa vue. Mais quand il avait vu et entendu de la bouche de Rebekah que tout ceci prenait une tournure inattendue et semblait s'intensifier, il avait commencé à interroger Kol. « Que comptes-tu faire ? As-tu fait quelque chose de stupide, Kol ? » Sous-entendu : « Est-ce que tu as défloré cette fille alors que ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ? »

Quand il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse à ses questions, mis à part des regards exaspérés, il avait commencé à les surveiller, puis à interroger Anna, qui avait fini par l'envoyer gentiment balader –elle avait toujours eu un inexplicable respect pour son grand frère. Et puis, ces derniers temps, il avait vu quelque chose dans le regard de Kol qui avait dû lui déplaire – quelque chose qui n'était pour lui pas de bon augure- et ils ne les quittaient plus des yeux. L'éviter devenait presque un jeu. Il avait menacé d'avertir leurs parents, d'avertir le père d'Anna s'il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il avait en tête. _Merde. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable._

Anna ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de le regarder avec attention. Elle semblait de nouveau inquiète et il n'aimait pas voir la détresse sur son beau visage. Il se tourna vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son épaule, ses doigts parcourant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Il connaissait chaque courbe de son corps, chaque partie d'elle : il savait que s'il chatouillait l'intérieur de ses avant-bras, elle frissonnait. S'il déposait un baiser doux à la base de sa nuque, elle émettait un petit gémissement presque ronronnant. Il savait qu'elle détestait qu'il touche l'intérieur de ses genoux, parce que ça la chatouillait terriblement – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Il savait comment et où la caresser pour que son corps s'éveille sous ses doigts et vibre littéralement contre le sien.

Il connaissait presque tout d'elle et elle commençait à le connaître, mais ne pouvait encore se résigner à se donner entièrement à lui et à briser les derniers remparts de l'enfance et de sceller leurs destins.

Kol avait beau être frustré par la situation, il savait que ce n'était pas une question de confiance en lui, ce n'était pas une question de peur ou de désir. Non. Le désir, bon dieu, il était là. Il l'avait toujours été. C'était un choix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire sciemment, parce qu'on apprenait aux filles à se préserver jusqu'à leur mariage, sous peine d'atroces souffrances et de déshonneur éternel. Elle ne lui avait pas été promise et ce n'était pas un cadeau qui lui était destiné. Si elle le faisait, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible : cela risquerait de se savoir, cela risquerait d'avoir un impact trop important sur leurs vies. Cela risquerait de tout changer. Parfois, Kol se disait qu'il aurait dû la prendre ce jour-là, dans les grottes, quand elle n'y avait pas encore réfléchi, quand elle avait été dirigée par ses émotions. Elle l'aurait sans doute haï jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Ils n'auraient jamais joui de ces sentiments qui les unissaient aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, le pacte était toujours là, entre eux. Il le serait toujours, jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui devait la prendre ne soit plus qu'un cadavre putréfié. Kol le lui avait promis il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il serait avec elle. Elle serait avec lui. Elle le savait. Mais elle semblait parfois l'oublier, elle refusait d'y penser, elle refusait tout simplement d'en parler de nouveau. « Nous n'y sommes pas encore. » disait-elle. Comme si elle croyait que rien de tout cela n'arriverait et que l'été ne se terminerait jamais.

— Tu es à moi, tu le sais ? murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

Elle émit un son affirmatif, les yeux clos, profitant de la sensation de ses mains sur elle. Kol déposa un autre baiser sur sa peau et regarda les frissons la parcourir.

— Ils ne te prendront pas, promit-il de nouveau, je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Tu… (il planta ses incisives dans le creux de son cou et mordilla doucement) es à _moi_ …

Anna gémit et se tortilla pour se soustraire à ses lèvres envahissantes qui la torturaient.

— Pour toujours, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, depuis leur premier vrai baiser, Anna se mit à pleurer. De lourds sanglots, qu'elle avait contenus pendant longtemps, qu'elle avait caché derrière un sourire et une jovialité à toute épreuve qui laissait croire que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, que rien ni personne ne pourrait le lui arracher. Elle pleura et elle enfouit son visage contre lui pendant qu'il lui murmurait des promesses et des paroles réconfortantes dans le creux de l'oreille pour l'apaiser, sans jamais réussir. _Je sens que ça va mal tourner, K-Kol. J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur._

Kol sentit presque son cœur se briser, pendant qu'Anna pleurait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cette fois, il prit le coup à sa place. Ce n'était pas une gifle, mais un véritable uppercut qui le prit par surprise et qui le toucha en plein dans la mâchoire. Puis un second, dans la joue. Ses oreilles sifflèrent désagréablement et il entendit un flot de paroles haineuses, qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

La douleur fut très brève et vite remplacée par la colère, mais elle était bien présente. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de saluer le poing droit du père d'Anna. Il ne dit rien pendant une seconde, hébété et légèrement assommé. L'os meurtri et les chairs qui le recouvraient palpitaient vicieusement et bientôt, son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. La rage et l'adrénaline prirent le dessus. Il esquiva le prochain coup, qui s'annonçait tout aussi douloureux que le précédent.

Il cracha un filet de sang épais qui s'écoulait rapidement de l'une de ses molaires et il passa la langue sur ses dents, pour vérifier que rien ne manquait, avant de reporter son attention sur le géant hirsute qui semblait fou de rage. Tout à coup, les cris et les insultes lui parvinrent de nouveau, lorsque ses oreilles cessèrent leur sifflement intempestif.

— _Toi. TOI !_ Je t'avais dit de laisser ma fille _tranquille._ Pour qui tu te prends ? (il esquiva un autre coup de poing) Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ? Tu crois…

Il recula patiemment, dardant son regard sombre sur le barbu qui tremblait nerveusement devant lui, en attendant qu'il se fatigue. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était, colérique et imprévisible, Kol savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à cet homme mûr, bâti pour la chasse et les combats, et qui avait la carrure d'un bœuf tandis qu'il était lui-même plus jeune, plus mince aussi.

 _C'est le père d'Anna,_ se souvint-il tout à coup.

Il serra les dents et recula de nouveau d'un pas, gardant son calme, même si la rage continuait à prendre le dessus sur sa propre conscience.

— Je t'interdis de la toucher de nouveau, tu m'entends Mikaelson ? Je te défends de lever de nouveau les yeux sur elle, de lui monter la tête, de… de… laisse ma fille tranquille. Sinon je te jure que je te ferai regretter d'être né !

Un frisson étrange le parcourut et pendant un moment, un rictus narquois étira ses lèvres ensanglantées et le père d'Anna s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde, surpris.

— De lui _monter_ la tête ? répéta Kol en articulant chacune des syllabes. Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites, ou c'est une _plaisanterie_?

Il cracha de nouveau sur le sol, un mélange de salive épaisse et de sang et il se mit à rire, un rire sans joie qui tremblotait sous la rage. Sa joue lui brûlait chaque fois qu'il parlait, mais il s'en foutait.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. Je vous suggère de repartir avant que je fasse quelque chose qui blesserait encore plus votre précieuse fille, _oh,_ mais attendez une minute…

Kol s'approcha, profitant de la surprise et du choc que le chasseur ressentait face à son affront et il le toisa, d'homme à homme.

— Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment si précieuse à vos yeux ? _Non._ Je pense que non. Sinon vous ne l'auriez pas vendue à un _sauvage_ comme si vous vendiez une vulgaire jument. (il leva de nouveau le poing) Je vous déconseille de lever de nouveau la main sur moi, _Gustav._

Le susnommé laissa tomber son bras, mais garda ses deux paluches serrées le long de son corps, prêt à lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.

— Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Mikaelson et de te comporter comme un véritable homme du clan. Trouve-toi une femme et agis comme un homme plutôt que de prendre ce qui ne t'appartient pas et de te mêler des affaires des autres. J'ai choisi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

— C'est votre fille que je veux, dit-il avec aplomb et sans baisser les yeux. Et c'est _moi_ qu'elle veut. Vous croyez que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Anna, c'est _ça ?_ De l'envoyer auprès des sauvages ? Ils vous ont payé cher, Gustav ? Ils vous ont promis la gloire ?

La rage le rendait impulsif. Pendant un moment, il pensa que cet homme serait mieux à genoux devant lui, à se soumettre à ce qu'il voulait. Gustav émit un grognement, un espèce de son étouffé et il soutint son regard.

— Tu n'auras pas ma fille, tant que je vivrai, espèce de petit connard prétentieux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as mis en tête, mais tout va s'arrêter _maintenant_. J'ai promis ma fille à un _homme_ qui a de la valeur et si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je _sais_ que ces _sauvages_ , il n'y a que les enfants pour croire à ces sornettes, sont capables de prendre soin d'elle et ils la méritent. Ce sont des gens d'honneur. Ils ont des terres et du pouvoir, ils peuvent la protéger et je sais qu'elle y sera bien. Et _toi…_

Les yeux du chasseur se plissèrent méchamment et il se pencha vers Kol, les muscles tendus, pour lui cracher ses dernières paroles :

— Toi, Mikaelson, tu ne la mérites pas. Tu n'es pas la moitié d'un homme, tu n'as aucun _droit_ sur elle. Tu ne lui apporteras que le _malheur_ , toute ta famille est damnée ! Je l'ai toujours senti.

Quelque chose se passa à cet instant précis, quelque chose que Kol ne maîtrisa pas. L'orgueil piqué à vif, son impulsivité revenait à la charge. Une seconde avant, il se sentait totalement serein et presque calme et la seconde suivante, il brûlait littéralement d'une haine viscérale et destructrice. Les paroles de Gustav le blessaient plus qu'elles ne le devraient, comme s'il creusait en lui, comme s'il ressortait la seule et unique vérité que Kol avait tenté d'effacer –il était mauvais pour elle-, _non, non il a tort, il ment._ Il vit rouge et la rage lui brûla la gorge et prit le contrôle de son corps. Il voulait qu'il souffre, il voulait qu'il la ferme, qu'il soit à genoux. Il voulait qu'il _crève._

Il y eut une partie de lui qui eut peur de ces pensées sournoises et violentes, une partie très mince qui se dissipa immédiatement, remplacée par un néant effrayant. Il oublia qui se trouvait face à lui.

Kol leva une main vers lui, la puissance crépitant au bout des doigts et titillant ses terminaisons nerveuses. Ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement.

Gustav poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra à ses pieds, les mains serrées autour de son crâne, pris d'une migraine violente et soudaine. Il se tortilla sur le sol comme un vulgaire insecte, réduit à l'état d'un corps humain supplicié, ses muscles –qui avaient été impressionnants- se contractaient pris de crampes. Il souffrait le martyre et Kol ne le quittait pas des yeux, observant les effets de son pouvoir avec une certaine fascination. Cela dura quelques secondes, ou plusieurs minutes. Il n'en avait aucune idée, au final, car le temps semblait s'être arrêté, comme s'il n'était lui-même que spectateur. Comme si tout ceci n'était pas réel.

Pourtant, il sentait bien la magie se répandre dans ses veines, il voyait la salive de Gustav mousser et ses yeux se révulser dans leurs orbites, il entendait ses cris qui se muaient en grognements de bête agonisante. Il savait que c'était _lui_ qui faisait ça. Il savait qu'il était responsable et qu'il l'avait désiré de toute âme. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, que c'était _mal._ Mais c'était tellement satisfaisant. C'était tellement _jouissif_ qu'il ne pouvait ni s'arrêter, ni regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait enfin l'occasion de tester ce qu'il avait appris. Cet homme le méritait. Cet homme avait été trop loin. Il l'avait _blessé_.

— Kol, arrête ! Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ?

Il baissa de suite la main et ferma les yeux pour se reprendre et toutes les sensations qui l'avaient envahi lorsque la magie s'était propagée dans son corps se turent peu à peu. Ses muscles se détendirent immédiatement et même s'il était à présent plus pâle que jamais, il reprenait ses esprits et se rendait compte de la stupidité dont il venait de faire preuve.

Kol se reprit vraiment. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, persuadé qu'il allait s'éveiller et que cette scène s'effacerait à jamais. Les contours de son champ de vision étaient encore flous, mais peu à peu, il distinguait de nouveau son environnement. Ils étaient seuls, loin des yeux inquisiteurs des villageois, et pourtant son frère se trouvait devant lui, les yeux exorbités.

— Kol… C'est le père d'Anna. _Son père,_ Kol, murmura Elijah.

Il y avait eu peu de chances que quelqu'un s'approche d'eux au moment où le conflit avait éclaté. Elijah avait été là, simplement parce qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours à le surveiller au cas où…

Au cas où il ferait quelque chose d'irréparable.

Kol passa ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, réalisant d'un seul coup ce qu'il avait fait.

— Oh, non, non, _non_ …

Kol s'agenouilla près du corps immobile de Gustav, qui n'avait à présent plus rien d'impressionnant. Sa silhouette gigantesque était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses membres étaient contractés et semblaient raides. Son visage cyanosé était tourné vers le ciel, étrangement crispé et des vaisseaux avaient éclatés dans l'un de ses yeux, il y avait un filet de sang et de salive qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, s'accrochant dans les poils drus de sa barbe. Ses yeux fixaient les cieux, sans jamais ciller et quand il se pencha sur lui, avec hésitation, il pria pour qu'il le regarde, pour qu'il réagisse.

Il pria, les dents serrées, pour que ce soit moins grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Ses pupilles étaient fixes et voilées. Même si sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, Kol savait que c'était grave.

Il leva les yeux vers son frère, qui semblait toujours aussi stoïque et pendant un instant, il ressemblait de nouveau à un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise, qui cherchait désespérément l'aide de son grand frère.

Les muscles de Gustav se relâchèrent tout à coup et sa respiration devint un râle laborieux, quelque chose d'étranglé et de mouillé. Ses yeux qui ne cillaient plus ne reflétaient plus la lumière et une odeur aigre força Kol à s'éloigner. Il s'était vidé.

Il y eut un moment d'hébétement et de silence, pendant qu'ils réalisaient progressivement qu'ils contemplaient à présent un cadavre. Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à penser. C'était la première fois, qu'il voyait _vraiment_ quelqu'un mourir, qu'il voyait le masque horrifique que prenait un homme quand la Mort le touchait. Il était partagé entre la fascination et le dégoût.

Puis, progressivement, il sortit de sa torpeur et leva de nouveau le regard vers Elijah, qui avait pincé les lèvres et regardait le corps de Gustav sans bouger. Kol se rendit compte que cette fois, c'était irréparable. _Je sens que ça va mal tourner, K-Kol._

Il pensa que ce cadavre qu'il regardait avait été un homme fort quelques minutes avant, un homme auquel personne n'aurait voulu se frotter et qu'il l'avait _tué._ Lui.

Il aurait pu être fier, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais cette fois, il avait presque envie de pleurer. _C'est le père d'Anna, Kol. C'est le père d'Anna. Celui qu'elle aime malgré tout plus que tout, celui qui…_

Les deux frères s'observèrent en silence. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Il avait tué le père d'Anna et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. S'il y avait des liens plus forts encore que le leur, c'était le celui qui unissait un père et sa fille unique.

Kol se redressa lentement et ses articulations craquèrent, rompant le silence qui était à présent tombé tout autour d'eux.

— Anna va être…

Elijah ne put terminer sa phrase et il détourna les yeux du cadavre à leurs pieds. Kol réfléchit un instant et de nouveau leurs prunelles si semblables se croisèrent.

 _Sauf qu'elle n'était pas obligée de l'apprendre._ Il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais et il savait qu'Elijah ne trahissait jamais sa parole. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Toute sa fratrie comptait sur lui.

Peut-être que c'était… une solution. Peut-être.

— Elle ne le saura jamais, dit-il, une lueur un peu folle et paniquée dans le regard. Il a juste fait une attaque, hein ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as vu, Elijah ?

Son frère hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

 _Elle ne le saura jamais._ Et il ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas.


End file.
